LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES
by Zilia K
Summary: Solo un año, cuatro epocas diferentes, cuatro inolvidables momentos que quedaran grabados en la mente y el corazón de dos almas, que buscan ser una. Cap 4: Las rosas del Azafrán. [LinkxZelda]
1. Sol de invierno

** > > > LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES > > >**

** > > > Cap 1: Sol de invierno. > > >**

Era de noche, una fría noche de invierno. Así es, el invierno había llegado y con él, las lunas anchas y los pequeños días. El poderoso viento arrasaba con todo lo que estaba a su paso, los vidrios del castillo resonaban con una increíble fuerza a causa de la lluvia que no había dejado de caer durante tres días seguidos.

La chica se asomo a la ventana de su habitación, en la época en que el sol reinaba, desde allí podía ver la inmensidad del reino, pero ahora los cristales estaban opacados por la oscuridad. Siguió aburrida el lento camino de una pequeña gotita que se deslizaba libre sobre el cristal o por lo menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

- Tú eres completamente libre de hacer lo que te plazca – dijo mirando con melancolía como la pequeña gotita desaparecía junto a sus hermanas en la oscuridad.

- No es como cree princesa – dijo una voz conocida y firme a sus espaldas.

La chica giro de inmediato alarmada y vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su tutora, la mujer la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Impa, me asustaste – dijo llevando una mano a su pecho, suspirando aliviada.

La mujer se acerco y se inclino un poco para poder ver mejor el rostro de la joven.

- Eso lo pasa por estar distraída – le reprocho coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la princesa – es hora de cenar, el Rey la esta esperando.

- Si, iré enseguida – le dijo resignada a obedecer.

La mujer se aparto de la chica, comenzando lentamente a alejarse.

- Espera – la llamó – ¿A qué te referías con lo que me dijiste cuando llegaste? – le pregunto curiosa.

Impa sonrió ante la pregunta de la chica, pero la joven no lo noto, ya que la mujer se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

- Las pequeñas gotas de lluvias son esclavas de su destino – le respondió sin siquiera mirarla – ellas hacen un viaje muy largo a través de su vida y lo repiten una y otra vez, es un ciclo interminable – le dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta y girándola con lentitud – además… no pueden decidir cuando ni donde van ha caer – le termino de decir dirigiéndole fugaz mirada a la chica, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

La joven princesa volvió a quedarse sola en su cuarto, pero ahora su mente divagaba en lo que su tutora acababa de decirle, se sintió extraña, y ahora al mirar el cristal veía con melancolía la lluvia que no dejaba de caer.

- Debe ser muy triste vivir esclavizada a un destino que ni siquiera puedes escoger – dijo sintiéndose de pronto muy identificada con esas pequeñas gotitas que se deslizaban por el cristal.

Se levanto de una salto y trato de apartar esas tontas y locas meditaciones que no la llevaban a ningún lado. Bajo con gran agilidad las largas y casi interminables escales del castillo, dirigiéndose a las enormes puertas del comedor, se detuvo frente a ellas al escuchar la voz de su padre conversando amistosamente con alguien.

- No quiero… no quiero repetir nuevamente esta rutina – susurro apoyando sus manos sobre una de las gigantescas puertas – y no pienso hacerlo – dijo con determinación, alejándose de las puertas y dirigiéndose al salón principal.

* * *

Impa y el Rey estaban llevando a cabo una amena conversación, mientras esperaban a la princesa. La mujer escucho como la chica se acercaba hasta el salón y también pudo oír como sus pasos se alejaban presurosos del lugar.

- Discúlpeme señor, comience a cenar, volveré enseguida – le dijo levantándose de su asiento, para luego atravesar a toda velocidad el enorme salón.

* * *

La chica se cubrió con una capa encapuchada de un color lavanda oscuro y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco hasta la entrada del castillo.

- ¡Princesa! – escucho nuevamente la voz de Impa que la llamaba – no puede salir a estas horas.

- ¿Por qué no? – le pregunto empujando lentamente las puertas.

- Es muy peligroso, además estamos en medio de un verdadero temporal.

- Un poco de lluvia no le hace daño a nadie – dijo al tiempo que salía del castillo.

Impa siguió a la joven, pero se detuvo en la puerta, observando como esta se alejaba corriendo, atravesando el jardín de la entrada del castillo y engañando a los guardián se apartaba de los territorios reales.

- Voy ha tener ir por ella, no puedo creer que se le ocurra escaparse en un día como este – dijo resignada.

Volvió tras sus pasos, en busca de algo para cubrirse de la lluvia, si no encontraba rápido a la chica el Rey mandaría a toda la guardia real a buscarla y seguramente eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

* * *

La joven corrió por las desiertas calles del pueblo Hyrule, toda la gente estaba resguardada en sus hogares a causa de la tormenta. Iba tan ensimismada que no se percato que a unos cuantos metros delante de ella iba caminando tranquilamente un joven, que al parecer no le molestaba para nada la intensa lluvia.

- Auh – dijo al chocar con fuerza contra la espalda del joven.

Gracias al golpe y al piso resbaladizo fue a parar directo al suelo. El joven giro de inmediato y vio a la desafortunada chica que se encontraba sentada en el húmedo suelo.

- Lo lamento – dijo preocupado, extendiendo una de sus manos para ayudar a que la joven se levantara – en verdad lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

La chica que mantenía una mano sobre su cabeza y hasta el momento no había levantado la mirada para ver con que se había estrellado se sorprendió al escuchar la conocida voz del joven.

- ¿Link? – pregunto aún confundida, mirando por primera vez el rostro del joven.

Si, era él, a pesar de la oscuridad y la lluvia pudo distinguir la preocupada expresión del chico y ver con claridad sus brillantes ojos azules, que desde pequeña la habían cautivado.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto él algo confundido, la verdad es que la voz de la joven se le había hecho peculiarmente conocida, pero de ninguna manera podía ser la chica en la que estaba pensando – _no puede ser la princesa…_

La chica acepto la ayuda del joven, tomando su mano y él de inmediato la ayudo a incorporarse.

- ¿No me reconoces? Soy Zelda – dijo quitándose la capucha, ya que esta era muy grande, tanto que cubría parte de sus ojos.

El joven miro algo embobado el rostro de la joven, incluso se paso ambas manos sobre los ojos como si acabara de despertar y lo que estaba viendo era solo una ilusión. La joven rió divertida al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro del chico.

- Zel… Zelda – dijo tartamudeando – disculpe… quise decir… princesa Zelda – agrego bajando la mirada algo avergonzado.

- ¿Qué pasa¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto preocupada, acercando una de sus manos al rostro del chico.

La joven vestía casual, por lo que ese día no traía puesto ni sus guantes ni las incomodas hombreras de oro. Link sintió como los delicados y fríos dedos de la princesa se posaban con extremo cuidado sobre su frente.

- No… digo si… _demonios Link… comportare normal, pareces un idiota… _estoy bien, no se preocupe por mi – le dijo tomando con delicadeza la mano que la chica había puesto en su frente y apartándola lentamente – pero usted esta muy fría, no debería haber salido del castillo en un día como este.

- Creo que no lo pensé antes de salir – le confeso bajando su mirada, sintiendo como lentamente la mano que Link tenía entre la suya se iba entibiando.

Link se percato que aún sostenía la mano de la chica y la aparto rápidamente, nuevamente avergonzado. La chica noto de inmediato como el frió viento volvía a congelar su piel cuando la mano del joven se apartaba de la suya.

La verdad es que a pesar que estuviera lloviendo hacía un frió increíble, seguramente muy pronto estas gotas de lluvia se transformarían en pequeños cristales de hielo y comenzaría a granizar.

De pronto el silencio broto entre ambos, al tiempo que las nubes se estrujaban con más fuerza dejando caer aún más lluvia. Link miró el rostro entristecido de la joven y una enorme angustia hizo que su corazón se acelerara, lo que menos quería era verla así, e impulsado por un extraño sentimiento se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Qué le parece si damos un paseo? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

La chica le dirigió una mirada confundida, le parecía algo extraño el ofrecimiento del joven, se estaba imaginando que en cualquier momento él le diría que debía regresar al castillo o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Un paseo¿Con este clima? – le pregunto colocando una mano sobre su frente, para que la gotas no se estrellaran sobre sus ojos al mirar al joven.

- Claro, un poco de lluvia no le hace mal a nadie – le dijo sonriente tomando sin pensarlo una de las manos de la joven.

Zelda lo miro ahora sorprendida, esas eran las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho a Impa antes de salir.

- Si, tienes mucha razón – dijo abrazándose al brazo del joven, acercando mucho más sus cuerpos.

Link sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir la cercanía de la joven, se encontraba nervioso y le estaba costando trabajo disimularlo, dirigió una mirada hacia ella, notando que esta lo observaba con gran atención, provocando que un leve sonrojo apareciera sobre sus mejillas, de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia el frente.

Las majillas de la chica también se tiñeron de rosa, no sabía que era lo que la había impulsado a acercarse de esa manera al joven, pero lo que si tenía claro es que ahora se sentía extrañamente tranquila.

- ¿Qué le parece si la invito a tomar algo caliente? – pregunto comenzando a caminar aún con la chica aferrada a su brazo.

- Me parece bien… pero… con este clima dudo que las tiendas estén abiertas – le dijo caminando a su lado.

- No se preocupe – respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa.

La chica no dijo nada, se sentía muy feliz al estar junto al joven, además que este loco paseo en medio de la lluvia junto a Link era algo que nunca se imagino.

* * *

Impa se encontraba recorriendo las calles de la cuidad buscando a la joven, pero hasta el momento no había tenido éxito.

- No se donde puede haberse metido – dijo sin detener su marcha – solo espero… que se encuentre a salvo.

Esta no era la primera vez que la princesa se escapaba del castillo y de seguro no sería la última, pero en esta ocasión había algo diferente…

* * *

Zelda esperaba a Link sentada en una banca debajo de la terraza de la tienda. La chica miraba distraída la entrada del local de donde colgaban dos pequeñas lámparas, aunque su brillo parecía congelado como si en cualquier momento fuera a extinguirse.

Link había insistido en que ella entrara con él, le había dicho que adentro de la tienda el ambiente sería mucho más acogedor, pero ella le dijo que no quería que se armara un alboroto si es que alguien llegaba a reconocerla, en este punto el chico le encontró la razón, por lo que al fin decidieron que ella lo espera afuera.

- Que frió hace – dijo abrazándose a si misma.

Era algo normal que sintiera frió, ya que al igual que el chico se encontraba completamente empapada por todo el tiempo que había permanecido bajo la lluvia y sus ropas húmedas no hacían un buen juego con el congelador ambiente que la rodeaba.

- La lluvia… el triste lamento del cielo – dijo volviendo a dirigir su mirada en las calles y en las desafortunadas gotas que caían con fuerza sobre el duro suelo – _no se porque siento este vacío dentro de mi… es como si algo muriera en mi interior al contemplar tantas lluvias iguales… tantas noches y días oscuros en la soledad – _pensó sintiendo como una traviesa lágrima recorría su mejilla.

- Ten, con esto recuperara algo de calor – le dijo de pronto el chico extendiéndole una tasa con un humeante líquido.

Zelda limpio con rapidez el rastro que había dejado la lágrima, el chico la había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse.

- Gracias – dijo tomando la taza con ambas manos, sintiendo la tibia loza entre sus dedos y en la palma de sus manos.

Link se sentó junto a ella, mirando la lluvia que seguía cayendo, mientras bebía el calido líquido, sintiendo como este entibiaba lentamente sus cuerpo. La joven parecía muy ensimismada, ella miraba con atención el vapor, imaginándose la neblina durante la mañana.

- ¿Se siente bien, princesa? – le pregunto al notar que la chica no había ni siquiera acercado la tasa a sus labios.

Zelda no respondió, dejo con sumo cuidado la tasa junto a ella y giro su rostro, para poder mirar el de él. Link miro algo extraño a la chica, pero pronto quedo hipnotizado con sus encantadores ojos azules. La chica se fue acercando lentamente y sin previó aviso se lanzo a sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en las húmedas telas de el pecho del chico. Link algo aturdido al principio, soltó la taza ya vacía que tenía sujeta en su mano izquierda y esta rodó unos cuantos centímetros sobre la banca antes de caer al suelo y romperse en mil pedazos.

- Link… - lo llamo la chica abrazándolo con más fuerza.

El chico quien había reaccionado con el ruido que la tasa había producido al romperse, le dedico una mirada a la joven, al tiempo que realizaba una verdadera batalla con su mente y después de unos segundos al fin logro decidirse y sin pensarlo más, por mucho atrevimiento que esto resultara, correspondió al abrazo de la joven.

- Zelda… ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto acariciando con ternura los húmedos cabellos de ella.

- Sentía miedo de vivir atrapada en la rutina… sentía frió a pesar de estar junto al fuego… - le comenzó a decir levantando su mirada – sentía… que estaba cayendo lentamente al igual que una diminuta gotita…

- Zelda… - repitió el nombre de la chica, no sabía que responderle, en realidad ella lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente y ninguno de los dos parecía reparar en ello.

- Pero al encontrarme contigo – continuó - he descubierto que eres tú el que rompe la monotonía, tus brazos el único resguardo que necesito para apartar el frió… - le dijo casi en un susurro, sintiendo como sus labios rozaban dulcemente los de él – tú eres para mi el sol que brilla incluso en medio de la tempestad…

Zelda cerró sus ojos, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Link mordió suavemente su labio inferir, tratando de reprimir el ya incontrolable deseo de besarla. De una forma u otra no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, las palabras de la chica habían atravesado profundamente su corazón, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella, la princesa de Hyrule correspondiera los sentimientos que él había estado reprimiendo durante tantos años y que nunca se había atrevido a confesar.

- Ya es tarde… en el castillo deben estar muy preocupados por ti – le dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, ya que no deseaba que ella lo oyera, no quería apartarse de su lado, no ahora.

- Tienes razón… - le dijo separándose lentamente de él – es mejor que regrese…

Luego de esas palabras ambos se levantaron y se apartaron del lugar, (N.A: ¬¬ ni se acuerdan de las pobres tazas… o.o bueno quien se acordaría XDD) comenzaron a caminar en silencio, nuevamente mojándose con la lluvia, uno junto al otro. Link aún no había respondido formalmente a la confesión que la chica le había hecho hace unos minutos, pero aún así se armo de valor y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella, atrayéndola con delicadeza hacia él.

- Disculpa si te incomodo – dijo algo apenado.

- No… claro que no – le dijo mientras con uno de sus brazos se aferraba al cuerpo del joven, para permanecer cerca.

De esta manera siguieron su lenta marcha hacia el castillo, en silencio, pero luego de unos minutos la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas hizo que se detuvieran de golpe, separándose rápidamente uno del otro.

- ¡Princesa! – dijo la mujer una vez que había alcanzado a los chicos – la busque por todos lados… me tenía muy preocupada – le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza – nunca me perdonaría que algo malo le sucediera.

La chica no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de la mujer. Link que miraba la escena también parecía confundido. Impa se aparto de la chica dejando ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, mientras la miraba con reproche.

- No vuelvas ha hacer una locura como esa – la regaño.

- Lo siento mucho Impa… nunca fue mi intención preocuparte – le respondió algo apenada.

- Fue mi culpa… - dijo de pronto el joven interviniendo.

La mujer que hasta ese entonces no había reparado en la presencia del chico, lo miro algo extraña.

- ¿Link, valla cuento tiempo sin verte¿tú estabas con la princesa? – lo interrogo acercándose hasta él.

- Ehh este… si… bueno… es que – trato de responderle.

- Lo que sucedió fue que me encontré con Link y le pedí que me acompañara durante un tiempo – lo ayudo la chica, mintiendo.

- Con que eso fue lo que sucedió, bueno ya no importa, vamos el clima esta empeorando – les dijo dirigiéndose a los dos, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

Los chicos la siguieron unos cuantos metros más atrás y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las altas rejas que custodiaban los guardias Link se detuvo, Zelda lo miro extrañado y se acerco hasta él. Impa también se detuvo, pero no se acerco hasta el lugar donde los jóvenes se encontraban, solo se dedico a observarlos.

- ¿Qué sucede Link? – le pregunto la chica poniéndose frente a él.

- Es mejor que yo regrese – le dijo desviando la mirada, cerrando con fuerza los puños.

Un viento helado recorrió el ambiente, provocando un temblor en el cuerpo de los dos chicos, que al parecer no sabían como expresarse con claridad.

- ¿Mañana nos veremos? – le pregunto de pronto ella, mirándolo intensamente.

El joven se sorprendió por la pregunta de la chica y sin darse cuenta volvió a mirarla, notando como los claros ojos de ella le devolvían la mirada, como tratando de expresarle lo mucho que deseaba volver a encontrarse con él.

- Claro, mañana vendré temprano al castillo y le pediré al rey que me de su permiso para poder salir con su hija – le respondió sonriente, rindiéndose ante la encantadora mirada de ella.

Zelda sonrió feliz al escuchar la respuesta del joven y sin pensarlo, como agradeciéndole, acorto la distancia que los separaba.

- Entonces… nos vemos mañana…

Y colocándose de puntillas le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Link se sonrojo ante la inesperada acción de la chica que ahora se había girado dispuesta a alejarse, pero antes de que diera un paso él, guiado por un extraño impulso tomo su mano y la jalo hasta él atrapándola entre sus brazos en un cariñoso abrazo.

La chica se encontraba algo sorprendida por el repentino abrazo, pero sin pensarlo lo correspondió. El chico se separo solo unos milímetros de ella para poder tomar la barbilla de la chica entre sus manos, mientras acercaba su rostro hasta el de ella.

- Link… - susurró al cerrar los ojos, dejando que él se encargara de guiarla.

Impa desvió su mirada mientras retomaba su camino hacía el castillo, aunque algo en su rostro había cambiado, ahora un dulce sonrisa lo adornaba, al fin se había dado cuenta que la princesa ya no era una pequeña niña indefensa, ahora había crecido y hoy, en medio de la tormenta, había encontrado la felicidad que le otorgaba el amor.

Y, esa noche, bajo los grisáceos colores que adornaban el cielo, la chica volvió a recuperar su sonrisa, hoy por primera vez durante mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse viva.

- Eres como una hermosa flor en primavera, bañada por el roció – le susurro antes de acortar definitivamente la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

La joven sintió la dulce caricia que le proporcionaban los labios de él y dejándose llevar coloco sus manos en la nuca del chico, profundizando aún más beso, mientras él acercaba sus cuerpos enredando sus fuertes brazos en la estrecha cintura de ella.

Y al separarse ambos notaron, como ese beso aún permanecía en sus labios, temblando, enredándose entre los múltiples velos de la lluvia que caía sobre sus cuerpos y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, siendo atrapadas un mágico hechizo que había llegado, para quedarse.

- Y tú… el más brillante sol de invierno – le susurró la joven antes de volver a unir sus labios a los de él.

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Bueno, aquí estoy yo de vuelta XD, con otra de mis locas historias n.nUU, de seguro deben pesar que esto es lo más tonto, extraño y cursi que hayan leído XDD, claro, eso si alguien llega a leer este fic n.n. Pero a pesar de eso, espero, que quien se de el tiempo de leerlo le agrade.

Como ya deben de sospecharlo, este fic constara de cuatro capítulos, uno para cada estación del año y si se preguntan porque decidí empezar con esta estación y no otra… eso tiene una sencilla respuesta XD, eso se debe a que acá estamos en pleno invierno, lluvia, tormenta, frió, vientos congelados, inundaciones, etc XDD. El siguiente capitulo será de la primavera, para ir en orden XD solo por eso. Quiero confesarle que todas las diferentes estaciones eran historias separadas, pero al releerlas considere que muchas de ellas se parecía entre si, es por eso que decidí modificarlas para fusionarlas en un solo fic, que fuera más o menos coherente n.nU.

Y recuerden, que por muy oscuro que este el cielo siempre es posible encontrar aunque sea una pequeña luz n.n… ya ahora si que me despido XDD, hasta el siguiente capitulo ;D… ¡Nos vemos! non


	2. La rosa más hermosa

Hola non, aquí estoy de vuelta XD, la verdad es que antes de empezar solo quería decirles una cosita n.n, bueno por su puesto agradecer sus review y advertirles que cuando volví a releer el capítulo me percate que una parte quedo algo… mmm… ¿subida de tono? XD, bueno ustedes juzgaran.

**Advertencia: **este capítulo podría decirse que contiene algo de lime, o por lo menos tiene una parte bastante pervertida, si no les agrada, tratare que el siguiente quede más romántico XD y no tan… bueno ya saben XDD.

** > > > Cap 2: La rosa más hermosa. > > >**

Los rayos dorados del sol caían sobre los enormes campos, los bosques, las montañas, los lagos y las ciudades. La fresca frisa acariciaba cada rincón de la tierra, el mundo parecía despertar lentamente del largo letargo del invierno, ahora los árboles se veían vigorosos, repletos de hojas verdes y flores coloridas, el suelo se había alfombrado de verde, el bosque y la pradera recobraba su color, las montañas se desnudaban del duro y frió hielo que las había cubierto durante el invierno, creando riachuelos que bajaban llevando la más pura de las aguas y el claro cielo surcado de traviesas y esponjosas nubes, en donde las aves se perdían.

Definitivamente, hoy, era una bella mañana, un nuevo día que comenzaba y que demostraba que el latido de la primavera palpitaba con más fuerza que nunca.

El joven se despertó por el impetuoso canto de las aves, que parecían más alegres que ayer y por los brillantes rayos del sol que chocaron contra su rostro. Se levanto aún somnoliento y se acerco hasta la ventana mientras bostezaba.

- Que lindo día – dijo sonriendo ante el verdadero espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Y así se quedo, dejando que los minutos pasaran, hasta que de pronto algo en su mente se ilumino.

- Tengo una idea… - dijo al fin alejándose de la ventana.

Tomo un rápido baño, para refrescarse y despertarse de una vez por todas, se seco y se vistió con rapidez, y salido presuroso de la casa aún con el pelo mojado y completamente desordenado.

- Buenos días – dijo dirigiéndose a una pequeña mata de rosal.

El chico le tenía un gran cariño a esa planta, ya que él mismo la había plantado y gracias a sus cuidados ella había sobrevivido todo el crudo invierno y ahora el rosal parecía agradecer su dedicación llenándose de hermosos botones de rosas rojas.

- Pero que tenemos aquí – dijo acercándose un poco más al rosal.

La primera rosa había florecido, el chico se inclino sobre el rosal y toco con delicadeza los suaves pétalos de la flor de un rojo intenso, parecido a la sangre y no pudo evitar imaginarse estar acariciando la suave y tersa piel de la joven que le había robado el corazón, cerró durante unos segundos los ojos y su mente viajo hasta ese frío y lluvioso día de invierno, en donde sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto.

- Zelda… - susurró aún sin abrir los ojos.

Desde aquel día nada había cambiado, los sentimientos que habían encontrado se habían fortalecido a través del tiempo y ahora lo que más deseaba era tenerla cerca. Nuevamente volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrase con los bellos pétalos de la rosa, de inmediato se incorporo y corrió a la casa para terminar de arreglarse y comer algo antes de partir.

Una vez listo volvió a salir de la casa y antes de llamar a Epona corto con cuidado la rosa que antes había estado admirando.

- Siempre puedo contra contigo – le dijo a la yegua una vez que estaba montado sobre ella, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su cabeza – Vamos… - le dijo tirando solo un poco de las riendas – Hacia el castillo.

Epona relincho antes de partir. La yegua corrió atravesando las verdes praderas, Link disfrutaba del viaje, el viento chocaba contra sus cara secando su pelo, a esta velocidad en poco tiempo estarían en el castillo.

* * *

La joven caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, traía un vestido simple de color azul oscuro, con mangas largas y bordado con delicados hilos de oro, sobre sus caderas había un hermoso cinturón también de oro, la tela de la parte superior se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta mientras que la tela que formaba parte de la falda del vestido caía hasta el suelo con gracia.

- Buenos días princesa – le dijo la mujer a sus espaldas.

- Buenos días Impa – le respondió la chica, girando para poder ver a la mujer.

Ahora caminaban juntas hacia el comedor. La mujer miraba a la chica con algo de curiosidad, ya que ella parecía especialmente alegre hoy.

- ¿Le sucedió algo? – le pregunto al fin rompiendo el silencio.

- No, pero me parece que hoy es un día muy hermoso – le respondió mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro - ¿No lo crees?

- Si, por supuesto princesa. La fresca primavera siempre trae consigo bellos días – le respondió – además que es una época perfecta para el amor – agrego mirándola de reojo, sonriente.

La chica se sonrojo ante las palabras de su tutora, había entendido perfectamente la indirecta. Impa conocía la relación entre ella y Link, aunque aún no era nada formal, últimamente se habían estado viendo muy seguido.

- Link… - susurro al recordar al apuesto joven.

Impa alcanzó a escuchar el susurro de la chica y sonrió enternecida, se notaba que la princesa estaba muy enamorada de Link y también se notaba a leguas que el chico le correspondía. Desde ese lluvioso día de invierno la joven princesa se veía radiante y una linda sonrisa adornaba por lo su rostro, Impa se sentía muy feliz por ella, ya que desde hace mucho que no la veía así.

Lo que siguió del camino fue silencioso, al llegar al comedor se encontraron con el rey que las estaba esperando con la mesa ya servida lista para desayunar. Luego de terminar de comer Zelda se excusó y salió al jardín del castillo, no deseaba quedarse dentro un día tan lindo como este.

* * *

Link ya se encontraba a las puertas del castillo, estaba algo nervioso, no sabía porque pero siempre que venía ha visitar a Zelda le costaba mucho controlar sus nervios, respiro hondo y luego se decidió a tocar la puerta, pero antes de que su mano chocara contra la madera la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Link, que sorpresa! – le dijo alegre la mujer.

El chico se quedo petrificado al ver a la alta mujer vestida con ropas Sheika.

- Hola Impa – dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado, escondiendo la rosa tras su espalda.

- Zelda se encuentra en el jardín, de seguro se alegrara mucho de verte – le dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico – bueno, yo debo salir un momento, espero poder verte más tarde.

Luego decir esto comenzó a avanzar.

- Por cierto, esa rosa que llevas es muy hermosa – le dijo antes de que él cerrara la puerta del castillo – estoy seguro que a la princesa le encantara.

Link volvió a sonrojarse y nervioso termino de cerrar la puerta. Luego avanzó por el castillo dirigiéndose hacía el jardín real. Una vez ahí pudo divisar de inmediato a la joven princesa, que se encontraba sentada sobre una de las bancas.

- Se ve increíblemente hermosa… - susurro, tragando saliva.

La fresca brisa agitaba con gracia su largo cabello rubio, que se encontraba completamente suelto, ni siquiera traía puesta la tiara que acostumbraba a usar, sus mejillas tenían una leve tonalidad rosa y sus labios entre abiertos se veían increíblemente apetecibles, además que la tela oscura del vestido se le apegaba al cuerpo, marcando cada una de sus perfectas curvas.

El chico se acerco con extremo cuidado y aprovechando que ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos, disfrutando de la brisa primaveral la abrazo por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, sintiendo la dulce fragancia que emanaban sus cabellos y su piel.

- Te vez hermosa – le susurro junto a su oído.

Zelda se sobresalto al sentir los brazos del chico estrechándola y se estremeció con el roce del calido aliando del joven sobre su oído. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y inclino su cabeza hacía atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro de él.

Link admiro la blanca piel del cuello de la joven y no pudo resistirse, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a besarla. La chica suspiro producto de las suaves caricias que el joven le otorgaba.

- No sabes… cuanto… te extrañe – le dijo con voz entrecortada.

La chica se aparto lentamente de él, para luego incorporarse.

- Creí que no vendrías – le dijo mientras observaba como él la imitaba y también se levantaba.

- Hoy cuando desperté pensé que era un lindo día para dar un paseo – dijo acercándose a ella – pero… también creí que ningún paseo sería perfecto sin la compañía de una hermosa jovencita, es por eso que estoy aquí.

El chico se arrodillo ante Zelda y tomo una de sus manos entre la suya, mientras la chica lo miraba con notoria confusión.

- ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? – le pregunto mirándola fijamente, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa.

- Sería… un verdadero placer – le respondió mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la misma altura del chico.

- En ese caso, recibid este obsequió – dijo entregándole la rosa, color carmín intenso, a la chica – Es una flor de un solitario rosal que he plantado en el fondo de mi corazón, para que este simple florido con tu recuerdo… - agrego si saber de donde, ni como se le habían venido a le mente esas palabras.

- Link… - dijo sin saber que responder – es hermosa – logro decir al fin tomando con sumo cuidado la flor entre sus manos – se ve que ha sido cultivada con mucho cariño – dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad los pétalos de la rosa.

- Así es, con infinito cariño la cultive para ti…- dijo acercando su rostro lentamente al de ella – para poder robarte solo un beso…- continuó casi en un susurro, acariciando la suave mejilla de la chica.

- Una flor que lo dice todo… y como agradecimiento un beso solo para ti - agrego antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un cálido y fogoso beso.

El chico profundizo el beso atrayendo el cuerpo de la joven hacia el suyo, Zelda sostuvo la flor con una sola de sus manos y con la que tenía libre acaricio el rubio cabello del chico, desordenándolo. Luego de unos minutos, ambos se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de aire, pero mantuvieron unidas sus frentes mientras sus ojos azules se cruzaban y sus respiraciones se normalizaban lentamente.

- Si ese es mi premio al regalarte esta flor – le dijo lamiendo sus labios, como saboreándolos – creo que tendré que hacerlo más seguido.

- Solo quieres aprovecharte… - le dijo divertida, mientras se levantaba separándose del joven – es mejor que partamos ahora, sino se nos hará tarde.

- En ese caso vamos… - le dijo tomando una de sus manos y caminando junto a ella hacia el castillo.

Se separaron cerca de la entrada, la chica iría a poner en agua la rosa, mientras él le pediría permiso al rey para que le permitiera salir con la princesa. Luego ambos se reencontraron en la entrada del castillo.

- Epona nos llevara más rápido – le dijo mientras que la ayudaba a subirse en la yegua.

La chica tuvo que sentarse de lado, ya que de otra forma le incomodaba el vestido, Link subió de un salto, sentándose detrás de ella, pasando sus brazos por los costados de la joven para poder tomar las riendas. Zelda aprovecho la posición en la que estaba y se recostó sobre el pecho de Link.

- Vamos Epona – dijo antes de que la yegua comenzara a trotar.

Zeda iba encantada mirando el hermoso paisaje, en esta primavera, hasta el momento, no había tenido oportunidad de ver las afueras del castillo. Admiro el prado verde bañado por los dorados rayos del sol de ese cielo tan claro e infinito, las montañas imponentes, los arroyos que se habían formado por el derretimiento del hielo. Link sonrió al notar la maravillada cara de la princesa.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a un pequeño bosque que era atravesado por un arroyo de agua cristalina. Link bajo de Epona y ayudo a la chica ha hacer los mismo, tomándola de la cintura, al bajar los jóvenes quedaron a escasos centímetros, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

- Este lugar es muy tranquilo… - le susurro el chico, escuchando el suave silbido de las ramas y sintiendo la brisa fresca.

- Escucha el susurro del manso arroyo, ven… acerquémoslos a la orilla – le dijo tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar.

Epona relincho y luego comenzó a avanzar, acercándose al arroyo y recostándose cerca de la orilla dispuesta a tomar un largo descansó, como si supiera el tiempo que los jóvenes pretendían permanecer en ese lugar.

La chica se sentó junto a la orilla, mientras miraba la clara corriente, cerró sus ojos oliendo la exquisita fragancia que despedían las numerosas y coloridas flores a su alrededor y esbozó una sonrisa al sentir como el chico se sentaba junto a ella, el momento era perfecto, el aire fresco, la música que producía la naturaleza a su alrededor y lo más importante… estar junto al joven que amaba.

- Me alegra mucho que me trajeras hasta acá… - le comentó la chica aún con los ojos cerrados.

El chico se recostó sobre el césped disfrutando de la tranquilidad mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi padre para que pudiéramos salir? – Le pregunto abriendo los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacía el chico que se encontraba recostado a su lado - ¿Link? – Volvió a preguntar - _¿se quedo dormido?_ – pensó acercándose lentamente hasta él.

Con cuidado puso ambas manos sobre el césped a los lados de la cabeza del chico, observando la lenta respiración de él, se veía tan tranquilo y guapo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Link? – volvió a preguntar acercando un poco su rostro.

De pronto el chico abrió sus ojos y con gran rapidez atrapo a la joven en un calido abrazo. Zelda no había alcanzado a reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo se aparto del joven apoyando nuevamente sus manos sobre el suelo y miró enfadada al joven que parecía muy divertido.

- Solo te estabas haciendo el dormido – lo regaño, mientras se volvía a sentar en la mismo lugar de antes pero esta vez con sus dos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Link también se sentó y miro a la joven, sonriente se acerco hasta ella al tiempo que volvía a abrazarla.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto al sentir como él la estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Aún estas enfadada conmigo? – le pregunto tomando con suavidad la barbilla de la chica, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

- Sabes perfectamente que me es imposible – le respondió girando, para poder quedar frente al chico.

- ¿A si, en ese caso… demuéstramelo – la desafió acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

Zelda pasó sus brazos por los hombros del joven, apoyando sus manos en la nuca de él, atrayendo su rostro al suyo juntando sus labios. El chico cerró los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo nuevamente cayera sobre el ceded sin romper el beso, sintiendo como sus labios y los de la princesa se movían a perfecto compás, definitivamente le encantaban los besos de la princesa.

- ¿Satisfecho…? - le pregunto en un susurro separándose solo un poco de él, para poder observar el rostro del chico que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Link abrió los ojos y miro a la joven que se encontraba sobre él y con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de la chica, recordando los suaves pétalos de la rosa que le había regalado a la joven.

- No estoy seguro – le respondió sonriéndole con picardía.

- Con que eso crees…- le dijo siguiéndole el juego – entonces… vamos a ver que dices después de esto… - le dijo volviendo a besarlo esta vez de una manera mucho más apasionada.

**(N.A: de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen un poco (cof cof)… sofocadas XDDD)**

La chica recorría con sus manos el torso del joven sin dejar de besarlo, Link trataba de contener las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo producto de las caricias de la joven, ella pareció notar que el chico estaba disfrutando, por lo que decidió incursionar el cuerpo de él de manera mucho más atrevida mientras rompía el apasionado beso solo para bajar lentamente por su cuello besando su piel.

- Zelda… - suspiro el chico con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto también con voz entrecortada, mientras sonreía complacida.

Link decidió tomar el control de la situación, aunque la palabra control ya se salía de todos los límites, porque claramente los dos jóvenes ya lo habían perdido hace mucho. Tan solo con un rápido movimiento la chica quedo recostada sobre el ceded y ahora era él quien estaba sobre ella.

- Tú eres la que me gusta…- le susurro antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Nuevamente habían comenzado con su peligroso juego de caricias y besos, ambos sabían que si las cosas seguían como iban ninguno de los dos podría detenerse. El chico paso una de sus manos por la espalda de la chica, desabrochando lentamente la parte superior del vestido y con sumo cuidado fue deslizándolo por los hombros de ella, dejándolos al descubierto.

- Me gustas demasiado… - le volvió a susurrar mientras recorría la suave piel que iba descubriendo a medida que deslizaba lentamente la tela del traje.

La chica suspiraba con cada beso que Link depositaba sobre su sensible piel, sabía que tenían que detenerse, pero no deseaba que el parara, estaba disfrutando enormemente los besos y las caricias del chico. Link saboreaba casi con desesperación la exquisita piel de la princesa.

- Link… - lo llamo suspirando su nombre, inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás.

El chico acarició con una de sus manos los pechos de la joven, que aún estaban protegidos por la tela del vestido mientras volvía a besar los labios de la chica. Zelda se aferro al césped al sentir el travieso movimiento de las manos de Link. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos y ninguno de los dos podía negar que no estuviera disfrutando del momento, pero aún así sabían que todavía no estaban listos.

- Es mejor… detenernos… - le dijo de manera entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aliento al tiempo que empuñaba sus manos, que se encontraban deseosas seguir recorriendo la perfecta figura de la joven.

- Tienes… razón… - lo apoyo, acariciando aún el rostro del joven.

**(N.A: n.n bueno, de acá en adelante la cosa se normaliza… un poco XDD)**

Link se quito de encima de la chica, sentándose y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Zelda se sonrojo al observar el estado en el que se encontraba, la tela de la parte superior a penas cubría sus pechos y la falda del vestido pasaba entre sus piernas, dejando al descubierto sus muslos. Link también se sonrojo al mirarla, pero a pesar de eso no pudo apartar la mirada, estaba completamente hipnotizado.

- Que vergüenza – dijo cubriendo sus pechos con sus brazos.

- Te ves hermosa – comentó el sin pesar antes en lo que decía.

El cabello suelto y revuelto, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, sus aún demasiado apetecibles labios, sus hombros desnudos, todo en ella le parecía perfecto.

- No digas eso Link… me da mucha pena… - le dijo mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto acercándose a ella, tomando con delicadeza su barbilla levantando su mirada – si eres la criatura más bella que puede existir en este mundo – dijo mirándola intensamente, regalándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

La chica miro al joven luego de que los labios de él se apartaran de los suyos y también quedo como hipnotizada. Link se veía increíblemente guapo, su rebelde pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, sus brillantes ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarla, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y esa respiración agitada que aún no lograba normalizar, tal vez si seguían solo durante unos minutos más… rápidamente aparto esa idea de su cabeza, tratando de concentrase en otra cosa.

- Es mejor que me arregle el vestido – dijo mientras comenzaba a subirlo.

- Déjame ayudarte – le dijo el chico tomando la tela del vestido y colocándola correctamente es su lugar, luego abrazo a la chica para poder amarrar la parte de atrás del traje.

Zelda sintió las manos de Link sobre su espalda, miró hacía el frente y vio el cercano rostro de él. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse nuevamente.

- Ya esta – dijo el chico apartándose de ella mientras le sonreía – solo…- comenzó a decir mientras acercaba su mano esta el rostro de la joven.

Ella cerró sus ojos instintivamente y los abrió al sentir que el acariciaba su pelo y luego acomodaba algo en el.

- Te queda muy bien – le comento sonriente.

La chica lo miró algo confundida y se levanto acercándose al riachuelo, vio su reflejo sobre la tranquila y clara agua y pudo notar lo que Link había colocado en su cabello, se trataba de una pequeña y linda flor púrpura. La chica estaba muy concentrada observando su reflejo, por lo que no se percato de la presencia de Link que se acercaba.

- Lo ves, se te ve muy bien – le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- Link… - lo llamo juntando su cuerpo al de él, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos del chico, que la estrechaban con cariño.

- Que te parece si descansamos un poco antes de regresar… - le pregunto mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

- Espera… ¿qué haces? – le pregunto mientras sentía como el la cargaba hasta llegar junto a uno de los árboles que la rodeaban.

- Este lugar es mucho mejor para tomar un descansó – le respondió sentándose sobre el suelo apoyando su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol.

La chica miró algo extraña al joven, pero al ver su radiante sonrisa no lo pensó dos veces y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Link la abrazo con ternura y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su largo cabello, el masaje hizo que poco a poco ella fuera relajándose, sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y finalmente decidió rendirse.

- De día, al mirar las flores, sus pétalos abiertos me recuerdan que te amo infinitamente – le susurró, mientras besaba la frente de la durmiente chica – y cuando cae la noche, las flores se cierran… para que de esa manera pueda soñarte… soñar con la rosa más hermosa… con la flor más bella de mi jardín.

Después de decir estas palabras el chico también se dejo vencer por el sueño y así abrazados como estaban, sintiendo la suave y calmada respiración del otro dejaron que el tiempo pasara… muy pronto llegaría el atardecer y con el, se verían obligados a regresar. Pero por ahora eran inmensamente felices de estar juntos y sentir la suave brisa de la primaveral acariciando sus cuerpos, sabiendo que este día quedaría grabado como un hermoso recuerdo en sus mentes y sus corazones para siempre.

**Continuara…**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Hola a todos de nuevo ;D, este ha sido el segundo capitulo de este fic, esta vez relacionado con la primavera, la hermosa primavera, es increíble al escribir poder imaginar los campos y las hojas verdes, las flores de múltiples colores y la fresca brisa primaveral y más increíble aún es trasladarse a una época del año estando en otra. Espero que ustedes también puedan viajar, porque en esta vida no hay nada más bello que la naturaleza non, y las estaciones del año son un lindo espectáculo, digno de admirarse, es por eso que el siguiente capitulo será dedicado a el verano n.n.

Bueno antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a la gente que se tomo el tiempo para leer este fic… o.o en verdad que creí que nadie lo haría XD, muchas gracias a **shortie 15, Dialirvi, Guenhwayar y Naruto Ikari de Hyrule**… espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.


	3. Memorias

**-€€€- Cap 3: Memorias -€€€- **

Era de mañana pero aún no amanecía, el sol dudaba en mostrar su cara oculto tras las colinas, esperando pacientemente a que la luna se marchara, temía ver su rostro, temía encontrarse cara a cara con ella, por eso esperaba, esperaba pacientemente.

Hace aproximadamente un mes que había comenzado el verano y con él los días eran mucho más largos y calurosos, el sol acostumbraba a brillar con gran fuerza, por lo que la sombra de los frondosos árboles se transformaba un buen refugio, el mundo parecía estar lleno de vida, tanto a la luz del sol como a la de la luna…

Y en medio de la penumbra que se formaba durante la transición del día y la noche, en esa calida mañana de verano, dos despreocupados jóvenes comenzaban a despertar después de un placido sueño.

- Está amaneciendo…- susurro ella volviendo a cerrar con pereza los párpados al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba, abrazándose aún más al cuerpo del joven que se encontraba junto a ella.

- Parece que se nos hizo algo tarde…- le comento él sin abrir los ojos, atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus brazos, sin tomar mayor atención a las palabras de la princesa.

- ¿Estas arrepentido? – lo interrogo ella repentinamente, sintiendo que algo en su pecho se oprimía a la espera de la respuesta del chico.

Link guardó silencio durante unos cuantos segundos, que a la princesa le parecieron una eternidad. Él, antes de decidirse a responder, abrió los ojos y apoyando sus codos contra el césped se levanto un poco al mismo tiempo que alejaba solo unos centímetros el cuerpo de la joven del suyo, con una de sus manos tomo suavemente el mentón de ella y levanto lentamente su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Lo estaría, si ahora no te encontraras a mi lado – le respondió sonriéndole con ternura, para luego depositar un dulce beso sobre los labios de la joven – además… usted señorita, me debe muchas noche en vela – le susurro junto a su oído de manera provocadora.

- ¿Yo? – le pregunto ella haciéndose la desentendida.

- A si es… - le respondió mientras con un rápido movimiento cambiaba de posición, dejando atrapada a la joven entre el suelo y su cuerpo -… me pierdo noches enteras buscando tu silueta en medio de la oscuridad, escuchando el susurro de tú voz haciendo eco en mis pensamientos… -hizo una breve pausa, acercando su rostro al de la joven, para poder susurrarle a su oído -…esperando sentir la dulce caricia que me otorgan tus labios… estrechar tú cuerpo contra el mío…

Zelda no pudo evitar que un tenue rosa cubriera sus pálidas mejillas al escuchar la inesperada confesión del joven, a pesar que muchas de las cosas que él había descrito ella también las había sentido, no podía negar que más de una noche se la paso soñando con él, incluso había noches en que llegaba a sentir su presencia junto a la de ella.

- Link… - lo llamo ella en un suspiro casi imperceptible, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al sentir como los labios de Link hacían un lento y tortuoso recorrido subiendo por su cuello, besando con dulzura sus mejillas, deteniéndose un instante sobre la comisura de sus labios para luego apoderarse finalmente de sus labios.

El joven sentía como Zelda seguía el ritmo lento y pausado de sus labios, en un perfecto compás. Con cuidado coloco una de sus manos sobre la nuca de la chica, para poder profundizar el beso, mientras ella recorría lentamente su espalda.

- Eres hermosa… - le susurro una vez que sus labios se habían separado solo por escasos centímetros.

- ¿Esa es tú manera de decir buenos días? – le pregunto ella de manera coqueta mientras con una de sus manos apartaba el rebelde flequillo que caía sobre la frente del chico.

Link solo le dedico una sonrisa a la chica como respuesta, permanecieron durante largo rato en silencio, observándose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, de pronto volvieron a sus mentes los recuerdos de la noche que habían dejado atrás… aún no podían creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido y que, sin darse cuenta, habían permanecido toda la noche en medio del campo de Hyrule, cubiertos solo por un bello manto de estrellas, teniendo como única testigo silenciosa de sus actos a la luna…

**-€€€- FLASH BACK -€€€- **

Caminaban tranquilamente por el campo de Hyrule, iban de regreso a la ciudad después de un divertido día en el lago Hylia. Era algo tarde, por lo que el sol ya se había ocultado y ahora el cielo oscurecido estaba cubierto de hermosas y brillantes estrellas.

- Zelda, creo que debemos volver al castillo… tú padre va ha preocuparse – le dijo el joven sin soltar la mano de la chica, que desde que se alejaron del lago, mantenía sujeta a la suya.

- No quiero – le dijo ella de manera coqueta abrazándose repentinamente al brazo del joven – aún no deseo regresar.

- Pero... ya… es muy tarde… y… - comenzó a decir con algo de dificultad.

A pesar de que ya llevaban varios meses desde que se habían declarado sus sentimientos, a él aún le costaba trabajo controlar sus nervios cuando se encontraba junto a ella, y el repentino acercamiento de la chica lo había sorprendido un poco.

- ¿Y qué? – lo interrogo ella deteniéndose para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- Es peligroso… caminar por estos lugares a estas horas… - le respondió desviando la mirada, para que ella no pudiera notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

La intensa mirada de la joven lo ponía aún más nervioso, además la luna llena hacía que los azules iris de los ojos de la joven destacaran aún más en la noche, esos hermosos ojos que siempre lo habían cautivado y que ahora que podía contemplarlos de cerca no dejaban de encantarlo.

- ¿A que le temes, no me digas que te asustan los fantasmas… - le comento riendo divertida.

- _Se ve tan linda sonriendo – _pensó mirando embobado a la joven olvidando por completo que sus mejillas aún le ardían.

La joven lo observo durante unos segundos y se percato de que el también la observaba fijamente, pero parecía como ido, además la luz de la luna dejaba al descubierto el rosa en la mejillas del chico, ella que no sabía el motivo de su sonrojo interpreto mal la situación.

- ¿Le temes a los fantasmas? – le pregunto sorprendida.

Link salio de su ensoñación al ver la cara interrogante de la chica, de hace un buen rato que no había estado escuchando lo que ella le decía.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto al fin.

- Te preguntaba si te atemorizan los espectros – le volvió a repetir mirando extrañada al joven.

- No, claro que no – le respondió al fin esbozando una sonrisa - ¿Por qué piensas eso?- le pregunto algo confundido por la suposición de la joven.

- No… por nada – le respondió bajando la mirada sin soltar el brazo del joven, ahora era ella la que se sentía algo apenada - entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – le pregunto al fin, aún mirando fijamente el suelo.

- No quiero que el rey se alarme, además de noche los Wolfos salen a cazar – le respondió sintiendo como ella apretaba su brazo contra su pecho.

- Esas… no son buenas razones – le dijo ella – tú sabes mejor que yo que ahora los Wolfos habitan los bosques, donde hay mayor abundancia de alimento…

- Zel… yo…

- Si ya estas cansado y deseas regresar a casa puedes hacerlo – continuo ella interrumpiéndolo – conozco el camino al castillo perfectamente y puedo regresar sola – dijo separándose de él, comenzando a avanzar.

- No espera, yo no quise decir eso – dijo deteniéndola, tomando una de sus manos – solo… no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con tú padre…

La chica se detuvo, pero aún no se decidía a mirarlo, estuvieron de pie, detenidos durante varios segundos él aún sosteniendo su mano y ella dándole la espalda al joven, hasta que al fin la joven se decidió ha hablar.

- Quiero permanecer a tú lado… - le dijo aún sin mirarlo – es por eso, que no quería regresar…

Link se quedo mudo ante las palabras de la joven, no se había imaginado una respuesta así de su parte. Con delicadeza la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella, abrazándola por la espalda.

- Lo siento… - le susurro al oído apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de la joven, respirando su dulce fragancia -… por favor… te pido que te quedes un momento más… aquí, junto a mi – le volvió a susurrar estrechándola con más fuerza – la verdad es que no me gusta estar lejos de ti.

- Gracias… - murmuro ella, posando sus manos sobre las del chico, sintiéndose reconfortada por sus palabras.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Ambos se mantuvieron quietos en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el silbido del viento. Link volvió a abrir los ojos y levanto la mirada para observar el oscurecido cielo. Era noche de luna llena, una bellísima luna rodeada por un halo luminoso especialmente grande.

- La luna está muy hermosa esta noche… - comento la joven, que también había abierto los ojos y como él miraba admirada el cielo y la luna que lo adornaba.

- Si… tienes razón… - dijo él sonriendo, al tiempo que se separaba un poco de la chica solo para poder ponerse frente a ella – aunque… no más hermosa que la joven que me acompaña – le dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

Zelda se sonrojo por el comentario y la intensa mirada que le dedicaba el joven, él sonrió satisfecho al notar que su repentino acercamiento había tenido el efecto que había esperado.

- Te había comentado lo linda que te ves cuando te ruborizas – le dijo dedicándole una mirada enternecida.

- Link… - susurró ella observando encantada el brillo de la luna reflejado en los azulinos ojos de él.

Sin perder el contacto visual, el chico fue acortando lentamente la distancia que separaba sus rostros e inclino un poco su cabeza, hasta que al fin sus labios lograron hacer contacto con los de ella. La joven, al sentirlo cerró sus ojos, dejándose que Link la guiara. El beso, lento y prolongado, fue profundizado con la ayuda de las manos que él, aún tenía sobre las mejillas de ella.

- Tal vez… está noche… - le susurró al oído –… no sea capaz de dejarte escapar…

La joven se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del chico rozando su piel… aún permanecía con lo ojos cerrados cuando se percato que las manos del chico recorrieron lentamente su figura, deteniéndose sobre su estrecha cintura, juntando sus cuerpos.

- No deseo que lo hagas… - le aseguro al mismo tiempo que se aferraba al cuerpo del chico.

Link no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de la joven, se sentía feliz de tenerla y saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

- Aunque… - continuó colocándose de puntillas para poder acercar sus labios hasta el oído del joven -… no creo que seas capaz de atraparme – le susurró juguetona, para luego separase definitivamente de él.

- Con que esas tenemos – dijo él comprendiendo las intensiones de la joven.

- ¡A que no me atrapas! – lo desafió antes de comenzar a correr por el campo sin un rumbo definido.

- ¿Eso crees?... pues ya lo veras – se dijo antes de comenzar a correr, siguiendo a la chica.

La luna hacía brillar los dorados cabellos de la chica, que se agitaban a medida que ella avanzaba. El chico se detuvo por unos segundos solo para admirar la armoniosa silueta, en medio de esta cálida noche de verano.

- No dejare que te escapes – le advirtió él, quien ya había conseguido alcanzarla.

El chico parecía estar divirtiéndose, tratando de atrapar a la chica, quien se las ingeniaba magistralmente para que este no lo consiguiera.

- Eres rápido – le comento ella, sorprendiéndose de la gran agilidad del chico – pero eso… no será suficiente – le dijo riendo divertida.

Zelda se detuvo un momento para tratar de recuperar el aliando. Link aprovecho esta oportunidad y se acerco sigilosamente hasta ella.

- Te tengo – le digo atrapándola por la espalda, sobresaltando a la joven por su repentina aparición.

- Eso es trampa – se quejo ella, fingiendo disgusto, tratando de librarse inútilmente de los brazos del chico.

- Claro que no, además… me lo debías – le contradijo él, sonriendo triunfante – ahora eres mía… - le dijo elevándola, comenzando a dar vueltas.

- ¡Link, detente, vamos a…!

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera terminar, ambos cayeron al suelo, completamente desorientados. Link había amortiguado la caída de la chica, por lo que ahora ella se encontraba sobre él.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada, separándose del joven, sentándose a un lado de él para poder observarlo - ¿Link? – insistió al no recibir respuesta alguna.

- Zelda… - susurró el chico sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – lo volvió a interrogar, aún más preocupada por el tono de su voz, llevando una de sus manos hasta el pecho del chico.

Pero Link no respondió. Zelda preocupada acerco su rostro al del joven, examinándolo con cuidado y cuando menos se lo esperaba el chico abrió los ojos y con sus brazos consiguió atrapar nuevamente a la joven, quien quedo recostada sobre su pecho.

- ¿Estabas preocupada por mi, verdad? – le pregunto con voz pausada sin soltarla, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba con suavidad los largos cabellos de ella.

- Claro que no – le respondió molesta, sin separarse ni mirar al joven – _eres un tonto… no se porque me preocupo por ti… -_ pensó aforrándose al cuerpo del chico.

- Lo lamento… no quise preocuparte… - le dijo al notar que ella le mentía, acariciando con suavidad los largos cabellos de la joven.

- Yo no estaba preocupada por ti… - lo contradijo tratando de aparentar estar molesta.

- Sabes… - comenzó a decirle con voz pausada, levantando con cuidado el rostro de la chica -… eres muy mala mintiendo… - le termino de decir sonriéndole con ternura, para luego depositar un fugaz beso sobre los labios de la chica.

Zelda se quedo paralizada por las palabras del joven, cuando logro reaccionar se dio cuenta que le era imposible estar enfadada con él, por lo que no pudo evitar devolverle una linda sonrisa al chico, quien se sintió muy feliz al verla. Ella volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del joven, mientras él recorría lentamente la espalda de la joven, con sus manos.

- Es una noche muy linda… - comento ella, mirando el cielo, después de un largo momento en silencio.

- Y muy tranquila… - dijo él, también observando el gran número de estrellas que cubría el oscurecido cielo.

- ¡Mira eso, Link! – Exclamo la chica separándose del joven y incorporándose – Es… hermoso – dijo encantada al ver como el cielo de pronto parecían caer brillantes estrellas, dejando al pasar un largo rastro luminoso.

- Nunca había visto algo como eso – comento el chico, también incorporándose, rodeando a la joven con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, sin dejar de observar el verdadero espectáculo que les brindaba esa lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

- Pidamos un deseo – le dijo con calma al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas.

- Es una gran idea… - dijo también cerrando los ojos imitando a la joven, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pediste? – lo interrogo ella con curiosidad, después de unos segundos, girando para poder quedar sentada frente al joven.

- Es…un… secreto - le susurró, acercándose nuevamente a la chica, acariciando una de las mejillas de ella con su mano.

- Vamos Link, no te cuesta nada decírmelo – le pidió esbozando un puchero.

- No vas ha conversarme con esa miradita – le reprocho desviando la vista.

- _Tú te las estas buscando… - _pensó observando con detenimiento al joven, antes de decidirse a actuar - Link… - lo llamo con suavidad al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por los hombros del joven - ¿por qué no me miras? – le pregunto fingiendo estar ofendida.

El chico enfrento la mirada de la joven y trago saliva nervioso al ver la intensa mirada que esta le dedicaba. La joven notó el nerviosismo del chico, por lo que se aventuro a continuar.

- Dime… ¿Cuál fue tú deseo? – le susurró al oído de manera provocadora, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los cabellos del joven.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

- ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? – le volvió a preguntar de la misma manera que la vez anterior, recorriendo con una de sus manos el torso del joven.

- Mi deseo… - empezó ha hablar de manera pausada, cerrando los ojos intentando regular su respiración sintiendo un leve cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo con cada una de las caricias que le proporcionaba la joven.

- ¿Cuál es? – le pregunto comenzando a impacientarse.

- Desee… - dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrir los ojos, solo para poder observarla -… desee tener el valor… para… pedirte que fueras mi novia…- le termino de decir tomando a la chica de los hombros, sin despegar un segundo su mirada de la de ella.

Zelda se quedo paralizada ante las palabras y la intensa mirada del joven, un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas, de pronto se sintió acorralada, a pesar de que durante meses habían estado saliendo como "amigos", ella y Link aún no habían declarado una relación realmente sería y ahora por primera vez, él de una manera algo indirecta se lo estaba pidiendo.

- ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? – le pregunto con algo de nerviosismo también sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle.

Ahora la pregunta había sido directa, por lo que no cabía la posibilidad de que fuera ella la que estuviera mal interpretando la situación. La joven bajo la mirada y se separo un poco del chico, llevando ambas manos a su regazo, tratando de calmar su inquietud.

- Zelda… no quiero obligarte a nada, ni presionarte a responder… - comenzó a decirle llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la joven, tomando con delicadeza su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo – solo… quiero que sepas los que siento… pero si tú prefieres dejar las cosas como estás yo…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas por un repentino y efusivo beso de parte de la princesa, quien sin pensarlo se había abalanzado contra el chico. Link no parecía preparado para una reacción como esa, por lo que no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas al césped, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció darle gran importancia a este hecho, porque continuaron y prolongaron el beso hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

- No seas tonto… claro que acepto… convertirme en tú novia – le respondió al fin la chica volviendo besar al joven, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Link correspondió gustoso al fogoso beso que la joven había comenzado, con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, disfrutando sentir como ella se estremecía con cada roce de sus dedos. Claro que ella tampoco se quedaba atrás y escuchaba satisfecha los incontenibles suspiros que sus carias ocasionaban.

- Zelda…- suspiro agotado el joven, abrazando a la chica de manera protectora.

- Te amo Link… - le susurro ella, rozando con suavidad los labios del chico con los suyos para luego acurrucarse junto al joven, aforrándose a su cuerpo.

- Y yo a ti… - le dijo acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de la chica, sintiendo como lentamente su respiración y la de ella se iban normalizando.

Zelda fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo como el chico jugaba con sus cabellos, relajándola.

- Descansa… - susurro notando que ella se había dormido.

Y mirando el cielo estrellado, sin darse cuenta, lentamente el también fue abandonándose al sueño.

**-€€€- FIN FLASH BACK -€€€- **

De pronto Link pareció percatarse de algo y volvió de golpe a la realidad, dejando de lado los recuerdos que le traían la noche ya pasada.

- Es cierto… está amaneciendo – dijo separándose rápidamente de la joven.

Zelda lo miro confundida al chico, recordaba perfectamente haberle comentado que estaba amaneciendo hace ya un buen rato y no entendía porque solo hasta ahora parecía darle importancia.

- Ven… - le dijo extendiendo una de sus manos para que ella pudiera tomarla.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto aún confundida, mientras con la ayuda de Link se incorporaba.

- Está amaneciendo y muy pronto saldrá el sol… deseo que veas junto a mi ese espectáculo…- le respondió sentándose junto a ella, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica - ¿Vez esas montañas? – le pregunto él, apuntando hacía el frente.

- Si, claro que las veo – le respondió sin notar nada fuera de lo común.

- Bueno, en ese caso… cierra tus ojos… - le indico mientras se colocaba de tras de la espalda de la joven y con ambas manos cubría los ojos de ella, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mentón sobre uno de los hombros de la joven – ahora… solo hay que esperar un momento… - le susurro.

La chica recargo su espalda en el cuerpo del joven, sintiendo la suave respiración de él sobre su cuello. Ella disfrutaba enormemente el momento, se sentía tranquila y relajada. De pronto recordó lo que había vivido junto al joven durante la tarde anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué estas pensando? – le pregunto él, al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

- No… no es nada – le respondió un poco nerviosa, tratando de apartar las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente.

El chico la miró con algo de recelo, estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando por la mente de la chica. Zelda sabía que su respuesta no había sido nada convincente, pero en estos momentos no podía decirle a Link los momentos que estaba reviviendo su mente…

**-€€€- FLASH BACK -€€€- **

La tarde era calurosa, casi sofocante, pero a orillas del lago corría una suave brisa refrescante. El agua transparente y tranquila incitaba a darse un buen chapuzón. El cielo completamente despejado atestiguaba lo hermoso del día.

- ¡Es increíble!- exclamo la chica notablemente sorprendida al ver el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunto él abrazándola por la espalda.

- Claro que si – le respondió feliz – hace muchísimo tiempo que no visitaba el lago…

- Me alegra que te agrade – le dijo besando con dulzura la mejilla de la chica – en especial después de lo difícil que fue engañar a los guardias – le comento divertido guiñándole de manera cómplice.

- Ni lo digas… - le dijo ella riendo divertida – me estaba cocinando bajo esa capucha.

Link esbozo una gran sonrisa al escuchar la melodiosa risa de la joven, el hacerla feliz lo hacía reconfortaba infinitamente. Con un rápido movimiento, hizo que la joven girara, quedando ahora frente a frente y sin poder esperar un segundo más, el chico unió sus labios a los de ella.

- ¿Y eso? – lo interrogo ella lamiendo sus labios gustosa.

- Es mi forma de agradecerte el que hoy estés conmigo – le respondió esbozando una linda sonrisa.

- En ese caso… - le comenzó a decir colocándose de puntillas, entrelazando sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico – yo también debo agradecerte por traerme hoy hasta este lindo lugar – le termino de decir, uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los de él.

Link coloco ambas manos sobre la estrecha cintura de la joven, sintiendo su calida piel a través de la delgada tela, del sencillo vestido que la chica traía puesto.

- Deberíamos… salir más seguido – le comento él una vez que se separaron – ven… vamos – le dijo luego tomando una de sus manos con la suya, comenzando a caminar.

El chico guió a la joven cerca del laboratorio, en donde cruzaron los dos puentes hasta llegar a una pequeña islita que se había formado en medio del lago, en ella se encontraba solo un grueso tronco de un enorme árbol que no había florecido y junto a él una lapida sobresaliente con una escritura sobre ella.

- Mira… - le dijo acercándose hacia la orilla, apuntando hacia el agua – esta es la parte más profunda del lago, pero el agua es tan cristalina, que aún así es posible ver el fondo.

- Si… tienes razón…

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, ambos miraban como embobados el fondo del lago, imaginándose lo refrescante que debía ser el agua, en especial en esta sofocante tarde de verano.

- ¿Tienes calor? – le pregunto ella mirando con algo de malicia al chico en espera de su respuesta.

- Pues… la verdad es que si… - le respondió cerrando los ojos, llevando ambas manos detrás de la nuca – hoy hace un calor infernal…

- Pero también es un excelente día para bañarse – le comentó ella sonriente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto, abriendo los ojos buscando a la chica con la mirada.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella lo había empujado y él al encontrase demasiado cerca de la orilla y tratando de mantener el equilibrio, solo alcanzó a sostenerse de uno de los brazos de la joven antes de que ambos cayeran al agua.

Al salir a la superficie ambos se echaron a reír de la cara de sorpresa que tenía el otro. El nunca se espero que ella intentara arrojarlo al agua, mientras que ella no se imagino que él la arrastraría al agua.

- Eres… una princesa muy traviesa – le comento el acercando a la chica.

- Y tu eres un tramposo… se suponía que solo tú debías caerte – le dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta, tratando de ignorar la cercanía del joven.

- Me las vas ha pagar…

- ¿A sí?... pues… yo no pienso permitirlo – le dijo lanzándole agua.

- Con que esas tenemos – le dijo aparatando el mojado flequillo que se adhería a la piel de su frente, antes de regresarle su ataque.

De esa manera comenzaron una verdadera guerra, en la que ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido, pero en el que ambos se estaban divirtiendo. De pronto chico desapareció, Zelda comenzó a buscarlo, pero este fue más rápido y la atrapo por la espalda.

- Ríndete – le dijo sin la menor intensión de soltarla.

- No lo haré – le dijo desafiante, tratando de liberarse de sus brazos.

- En ese caso… - comenzó a decirle al tiempo que comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica – te obligare a hacerlo…

La chica no pudo contener los suspiros que se escapaban de sus labios con cada uno de los ardientes besos que el joven depositaba sobre su cuello.

- Link… detente… - le dijo conteniendo un gemido deseoso.

- ¿Admites tu derrota? – le pregunto susurrando al oído.

- Nunca… - le respondió de manera agitada, aún luchando por liberarse.

Con ayuda de sus manos el chico giró a la joven solo para poder observarla, embobado… se veía hermosa, sus cabellos mojados caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos, esos maravillosos ojos que parecían dos cristales de aguamarina que no dejaban de observarlo, con deseo.

- _Se ve… muy guapo… - _pensó la chica tratando de resistirse a la intensa mirada que él le dedicaba.

Sin notarlo ambos fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta que el fin sus labios hicieron el primer contacto y no tardaron en profundizarlo. Al separarse nuevamente, ambos se sumergieron y bajo el agua volvieron besarse apasionadamente. Zelda mantenía ambas manos sobre la nuca del joven, mientras él se aferraba a su cintura. Luego de un corto tiempo, ambos se vieron obligados a separarse a causa de la falta de oxigeno. Al salir a la superficie ambos respiraron aliviados, sintiendo como lentamente sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire.

- Será… mejor que salgamos… - le dijo la chica de manera agitada, aún con sus brazos entre el cuello del chico.

- Si…- le respondió él, de la misma manera, comenzando a nadar hacia la orilla, aún manteniendo a la joven atrapada con uno de sus brazos.

Al llegar a la orilla Link ayudo a Zelda a salir del agua. Una vez en tierra ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, algo avergonzados por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ahora las ropas de ambos, completamente empapadas se les adherían a sus cuerpos.

- Tú ganas… - dijo la joven, rompiendo el silencio.

- Zel…

- Admito mi derrota – le volvió a decir, dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Esperemos a que nuestras ropas se sequen… – le propuso él sentándose sobre el suelo, desviando su mirada para no quedarse embobado mirando a la joven empapada.

La chica se sentó junto al joven y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Link sintió como su corazón volvía a acelerarse con el solo hecho de tener tan cerca de la joven, con cuidado paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

- Me gustaría… volver a repetir ese beso… - le confeso ella algo avergonzada a causa de sus propias palabras.

El chico se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de la joven, pero aún así decidió responder.

- A mi… también… - le susurró estrechándola contra su pecho – aunque… me gustaría mucho más, tenerte siempre a mi lado…

La chica correspondió el abrazo del joven y se mantuvieron así, durante largo rato, mientras esperaban que sus humedecidas ropas se secaran. Luego tendrían que partir, el día se estaba acabando y ellos debían regresar al castillo.

**-€€€- FIN FLASH BACK -€€€- **

Al fin los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a divisarse entre las montañas y Link lo notó enseguida.

- Ahora puedes ver… - le dijo al mismo tiempo que aparataba sus manos de los ojos de la chica.

- Es el primer amanecer que veo a tu lado… - comento la chica observando como los colores del cielo comenzaban a cambiar y las nubes se coloreaban de rosa y anaranjado.

- ¿No crees que es hermoso? – le pregunto abrazándola con ternura.

- Si… es… muy hermoso… - le respondió viendo admirada el sol que al fin comenzaba a mostrar su rostro.

- Con este lindo amanecer hemos conmemorado nuestro primer día como novios – le dijo el volviendo a besar la mejilla de la chica.

- Nunca olvidare los bellos momentos que he pasado a tu lado… - le dijo con dulzura girando su rostro para poder besarlo.

Admirando el bellísimo amanecer, ambos recordaron los momentos que habían marcado su vida juntos, los instantes que se quedarían grabados en sus memorias y atesorarían en sus corazones como valiosos recuerdos… Hoy comenzaba un nuevo día, no sabían que cosas les esperaban en el futuro, pero por ahora sabían que eran felices, la simple compañía del otro bastaba para llenar los vacíos de sus corazones y para ellos eso era lo que realmente importaba…

**Continuará…**

Como tal vez ya se habrán percatado, no soy buena escribiendo romance -.-UU, no puedo escribir algo mmm normal XD o me queda muy cursi o muy pervertido XDD, u.u definitivamente no sirvo para esto, pero bueno, como dicen por ahí… es lo que hay no más XDD. De todas formas tienen que haber notado que durante estos tres capis toda parece perfecto, lindo, romántico, de color de rosa o como quieran llamarlo, y como ustedes tal vez sepan mejor que yo, no siempre todo es así, es por esto que para el siguiente capitulo las cosas cambiaran un poco ¿Qué sucedería si es acordada una cita importante y uno de los dos no se presenta, tal vez ahora no entiendan a lo que me refiero, pero cuando tenga la oportunidad de subir el siguiente capitulo entenderán de que estoy hablando ;D

Antes de despedirme quiero aclarar algunas dudas n.n, la primera es referente cuanto tiempo a pasado desde el primer capi hasta este, pues son aproximadamente unos nueve meses, tomando en cuenta que cada estación del año dura tres meses, aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que son diez meses, ya que si no estoy errada en este capi he escrito que ya había pasado un mes desde que empezó el verano; la segunda es referente a los reviews anónimos, me gustaría mucho que me dejaran sus mail para poder responderlos n.n, y lo último tiene que ver con el desorden de este último capi, la verdad es que este capi parte del final, pero cualquier consulta que tengan ;D no duden en preguntar.

Un saludo a **Dialirvi, ****Guenhwyar, **** Naruto Ikari de Hyrule, Fox McCloude y Savyna, **en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza -.-UU, espero que puedan disculparme.


	4. Las rosas del Azafrán

**Cap 4: Las rosas del Azafrán. **

La tarde parecía desolada y melancólica, el cielo se veía opacado por las nubes que lo cubrían, todo a su alrededor se estaba muerto y desgatado, el suelo, los árboles, incluso el aire parecía haber perdido la vitalidad de antes…

- Link… - volvió a suspirar el nombre del chico al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

Su mirada se perdió en el lento y perezoso volar de las amarillentas hojas, provenientes de los cansados árboles del jardín, que caían solitarias y abandonadas, ya sin fuerzas.

- Link… - suspiro nuevamente, esta vez en un tono suplicante y entristecido.

La mujer observó a la distancia la silueta de la joven, sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín, completamente sola y ensimismada. Decidió acercarse, le preocupaba su mirada perdida en un horizonte que no existía y se sentía aún más alarmada por el hecho de haber visto la extraña y rápida salida del joven hace ya unas horas.

- _¿Qué habrá sucedido? – _se pregunto sospechando en parte los sucesos acontecidos durante la tarde.

Zelda siguió el recorrido de una pequeña hoja ocre hasta el suelo y ahí se quedo observándola.

- Soy una tonta – murmuro al mismo tiempo que una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla, bajando lenta y dolorosamente, hasta caer y estrellarse sobre una de sus manos, que se encontraban en su regado.

- ¿Qué sucede princesa? – le pregunto la mujer quién se había acercado hasta el lugar donde la chica se encontraba.

La joven limpió apresuradamente el rastro que había dejado la lagrima y levanto su mirada hacia la imponente mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, notando inmediatamente la preocupación en su mirada.

- Impa…- susurro el nombre de su tutora -… estoy bien, no te preocupes… no pasa nada… - le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

La sheikah se hinco, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se posaba sobre las que la joven tenía en su regazo y la otra acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

- No puedes mentirme Zelda – le dijo suavemente – tu mirada refleja la angustia de tu alma, no puedes ocultarlo… puedes confiar en mi, dime que es lo que es lo que te esta haciendo ese daño – su mirada era dulce y comprensiva.

Era cierto, ella no podía ocultarle nada a Impa. La mujer la había cuidado desde muy pequeña y la conocía a la perfección.

- Impa… yo… - comenzó bajando su mirada.

La mujer espero pacientemente a que ella continuara.

- ¡Me siento muy arrepentida! – exclamo al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de la mujer.

Impa sintió como la joven sollozaba sobre su pecho, le partía el corazón verla sufrir de ese modo. Acaricio con suavidad los cabellos de la princesa, tratando de consolarla.

- Mi pequeña… ¿Discutiste con Link? – le pregunto abrazándola con fuerza.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero… ¿Cómo… lo supiste? – le pregunto con voz entrecortada a causa del llanto.

- Hace una horas, vi salir a Link muy extraño del castillo – le explico sintiendo como la chica se separaba un poco de ella para mirarla – parecía estar abstraído en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia.

- Fue mi culpa… - le dijo bajando la mirada arrepentida – ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de explicarse…

**FLASH BACK **

Zelda se encontraba en el pueblo del castillo Hyrule, esperaba sentada en la pileta del centro de la cuidad la llegada del joven, habían quedado de acuerdo en reunirse hoy en ese sitió, pero Link ya llevaba dos horas de retraso.

- Princesa, se hace tarde, será mejor que regresemos al castillo, la señorita Impa podría enfadarse… - le dijo uno de los dos guardias que la acompañaban.

- Espere, por favor, solo… unos minitos más – le suplico la chica.

Fue entonces cuando vio como se acercaba un rápido corcel hacia la cuidad. Estaba segura se trataba de Epona.

- Es Link – dijo levantándose de un salto, corriendo hacia la entrada de la cuidad.

Zelda se detuvo de golpe, justo en el lugar donde el puente comenzaba, ahora que Epona se encontraba más cerca pudo notar que el chico no venía solo, la joven que lo acompañaba parecía viajar muy a gusto abrazada a la espalda de Link.

- Regresemos al castillo – le dijo a los guardias, dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar apresuradamente hacia el norte.

Los guardias se miraron confundidos, pero sin decir una palabra siguieron a la princesa.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el jardín del palacio, en estos momentos solo un pensamiento llenaba su cabeza, solo una imagen daba vueltas una y otra vez por su mente…

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – exclamo, tratando de calmarse, aunque su intento fue en vano.

Estaba furiosa, no podía creer que Link la hubiera hecho esperar durante tanto tiempo y cuando al fin se dignaba a aparecer, lo veía en la placida compañía de otra chica… ¡Era un descarado!

- ¡¡Zelda!! – la llamo el chico, quien al parecer ya la había alcanzado.

Ella no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera volteo para poder mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué regresaste al castillo tan rápido? – le pregunto - ... alcance a verte en la entrada de la cuidad, pero cuando llegue ya habías desaparecido ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – en su voz se denotaba cansancio, al parecer había corrido para llegar hasta allí.

- _¿Qué, que había sucedido¿Cómo es posible que me pregunte una cosa como esa? – _pensó enfureciéndose aún más.

Al notar que la chica parecía no tener la intención de responderle y aún le daba la espalda, se acerco más, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella.

- ¿Zelda? – la llamo preocupado.

- ¡¡No me toques!! – le grito apartando bruscamente la mano del chico al mismo tiempo que giraba, para quedar frente a él.

- Pero…

- ¡¡LARGATE!! – le volvió a gritar interrumpiéndolo - ¡¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!!

Link observo más que confundido a la chica, no podía entender el porque de su reacción.

- Zel… - no pudo continuar hablando, la chica le había dado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

- ¡¡VETE!! – le insistió sin poder contener las lágrimas.

El chico entendió el mensaje, no quería marcharse y dejar a la joven en ese estado, pero si se quedaba seguramente empeoraría las cosas.

- Esta bien Zelda – le dijo retrocediendo – pero antes de marcharme – dijo deteniéndose en medio de su camino – quiero que sepas que no comprendo tú actitud y si yo soy el responsable, te pido disculpas, nunca fue mi intención herirte – le dijo con notable preocupación y muy dolido por lo sucedido.

Después de eso se marcho, dejándola sola.

- Link… - aún miraba el sitio por donde el joven había desaparecido, ahora se sentía culpable, ni siquiera le había dado una explicación, ni mucho menos una oportunidad para que él pudiera hablarle.

Debía reconocerlo, los celos la habían traicionado y ahora no solo ella se encontraba confundida y herida, si no, que sin querer había lastimado al joven, que en verdad no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué hice? – se pregunto acercando a su rostro la mano con la que había golpeado al chico para luego llevarla hasta su pecho, empuñándola con fuerza.

El frió viento de otoño, soplo con fuerza, agitando en el aire las secas hojas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, haciendo que el cielo se tiñera de ocre.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Después de relatarle todo lo sucedido a Impa, la mujer comprendió al fin el motivo por el cual Link se había marchado del castillo tan ensimismado, seguramente él estaba tremendamente confundido por lo sucedido.

- Yo… trate muy mal a Link… - continuo aún con voz entrecortada – seguramente él… no querrá volver a dirigirme la palabra…

- No pienses eso Zelda… estoy segura que Link te escuchara… - trataba de convencerla la mujer.

- Debí detenerlo antes de que se marchara…

- ¿Y por qué no vas ha buscarlo? – dijo más como una propuesta que como una pregunta.

- ¿Me dejarías salir del castillo sin guardias? – le pregunto esperanzada.

- Es peligroso que vallas tú sola, pero yo te acompañare – le respondió sonriéndole.

- Pero… creí que estarías muy ocupada ahora que mi padre no se encuentra… - le comentó sorprendida.

- Tal vez, pero… para mi es mucho más importante verte feliz y tranquila – le dijo limpiando el rostro de la joven – ya no llores, ha Link no le gustaría verte triste.

- Gracias Impa – le dijo abrazando a la mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Epona avanzaba lentamente, siguiendo el camino, hace minutos que Link no estaba guiando sus pasos, por lo que la yegua se desplazaba por donde ella creía que era correcto. Los árboles que rodeaban el camino se encontraban cubiertos de hojas amarillentas que caían una a una al suelo, cubriendo el oscurecido sendero.

- No lo comprendo Epona… - le dijo acariciando la cabeza de la yegua – Zelda estaba muy dolida por algo, pero… no recuerdo haber hecho algo que pudiera disgustarla tanto…

"¡¡LARGATE¡¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!!", la voz de la joven aún hacia eco en su mente y no solo eso, también aún podía sentir un leve ardor en su mejilla derecha, producto de la bofetada que ella le había propinado.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! – se pregunto comenzando a desesperarse – tengo que pensar en algo… si no la vuelvo a ver no se que haré… no puedo vivir sin ella…

Desde hace meses toda su vida había girado en torno a la joven. Cuando no estaban juntos no podía dejar de pensar en ella, aún cuando dormía, sus sueños siempre lo llevaban hasta ella… después de mucho tiempo había descubierto que sin la joven no estaba completo, había algo que le faltaba, un vacío que solo ella podía llenar.

- Zelda… - suspiro el nombre de la joven.

¡NO!, no podía seguir con esto, debía pensar que era lo que había hecho enfadar a la joven, debía recordar que era lo que había sucedido momentos antes de que su encuentro con ella, las cosas no podían quedarse así.

- Se que iba retrasado por mucho tiempo… pero… ¿habrá sido eso lo que le molesto tanto?

**FLASH BACK **

Estaba retrasado, lo sabía y era por eso que galopaba sobre Epona a gran velocidad.

- Zelda va ha matarme – dijo mirando fijamente el camino, que ahora le parecía interminable.

De pronto diviso la silueta de una joven que se encontraba en medio de las praderas, al ir acercándose se percato que la joven se encontraba en problemas, al parecer había caído de su caballo, rompiéndose un hueso. Link detuvo a Epona.

- Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien? – le pregunto bajando de la yegua, hincándose frente a la joven.

- Si, estoy bien, pero no puedo levantarme… creo haberme roto algo – le respondió angustiada.

- Eso no es bueno, déjeme ayudarle – le ofreció amablemente – mi nombre es Link y ahora me dirigido hacia el castillo, pero puedo llevarla hasta su casa o a algún sitió donde puedan atenderla.

- Es muy amable de su parte… pero si va al castillo no deberá desviar su camino, mi hogar se encuentra dentro del pueblo.

- En ese caso, no será ningún inconveniente llevarla hasta ahí – le dijo sonriéndole.

* * *

Ya podía divisar la entrada del pueblo del castillo Hyrule y segundos más tarde, la silueta de la joven princesa. Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, ya hacían dos días desde la última vez que se vieron y… la necesitaba… deseaba más que nunca sentirla cerca, embriagarse con el exquisito sabor de sus labios, tocar su tersa y blanca piel, tan suave y pura como la porcelana, perderse en el profundo y claro mar de sus ojos.

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la rápida y repentina desaparición de la joven, en tan solo un parpadeo se había perdido entre la gente… pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso no lo había visto?... Tal vez… ella no deseaba tanto como él volver a reunirse, tal vez… ella no lo necesitaba…

- Zelda… - la llamo en un suspiro sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Le sucede algo joven? – le pregunto la chica al escucharlo.

- ¡No… nada! – le dijo muuuy avergonzado.

- Me dio la impresión haber escuchado que usted llamaba a la princesa Zelda… - le dijo tratando de indagar en los pensamientos del joven, que parecía como ido.

- Debí estar soñando despierto – le respondió riendo nervioso.

- Entonces… ¿A usted si le gusta la princesa?- lo volvió a interrogar.

Demonios, lo había descubierto¿ahora que le diría?... ella no le creería si le decía que Zelda era su novia¡¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?!... la hermosa princesa Zelda y él… eso no era algo creíble ¿o si?, después de todo¿Quién era él?

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – volvió a interrogarlo.

- Yo amo a la princesa – le dijo finalmente con voz firme y segura.

No podía mentirle y de ninguna forma negaría la relación que tenía con la chica, no podía hacerlo.

- ¡¿Está enamorado de la princesa?! – exclamo sin creer lo que escuchaba – ohh, lo siento… creo que eso no es de mi incumbencia – se disculpo la chica.

Link no respondió, ya estaban llegando al hogar de la joven.

* * *

Se sentía preocupado, por alguna razón tenía el extraño presentimiento que algo andaba mal, no era común de Zelda desaparecer así como así, sin dar ninguna explicación.

Atravesó rápidamente los pasillos del castillo y llego hasta el jardín, sabía que encontraría a la joven ahí. Al divisar su silueta sonrió, no podía creer lo bien que la conocía.

- ¡¡Zelda!! – la llamo mientras se acercaba.

Pero la joven no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera volteo para poder mirarlo. Esto aumento su sospecha de que algo no andaba bien con ella.

- ¿Por qué regresaste al castillo tan rápido? – hizo una breve pausa para recuperar algo de aire - ... alcance a verte en la entrada de la cuidad, pero cuando llegue ya habías desaparecido ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Se encontraba candado, había corrido hasta el jardín del castillo en busca de la joven. Al notar que la chica parecía no tener la intención de responderle y aún le daba la espalda, se acerco más, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella.

- ¿Zelda? – la llamo preocupado.

- ¡¡No me toques!! – le grito apartando bruscamente la mano del chico al mismo tiempo que giraba, para quedar frente a él.

- Pero…

- ¡¡LARGATE!! – le volvió a gritar interrumpiéndolo - ¡¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!!

- _¿Qué? - _Link observo más que confundido a la chica, no podía entender el porque de su reacción - Zel… - no pudo continuar hablando, la chica le había dado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

- ¡¡VETE!! – le insistió sin poder contener las lágrimas.

El joven entendió el mensaje, no quería marcharse y dejarla en ese estado, pero si se quedaba seguramente empeoraría las cosas.

- Esta bien Zelda – le dijo retrocediendo – pero antes de marcharme – dijo deteniéndose en medio de su camino – quiero que sepas que no comprendo tú actitud y si yo soy el responsable, te pido disculpas, nunca fue mi intención herirte – le dijo con notable preocupación y muy dolido por lo sucedido.

Luego de eso se marchó tan rápido como había llegado, había visto a Impa en uno de los pasillos, pero no estaba de humor, ni tenía el suficiente ánimo para detenerse a saludarla. Se sentía mal, muy mal y no precisamente por el hecho de estar enfermo o algo parecido, ahora un sentimiento indescriptible oprimía su pecho, deseaba llorar, pero no lo haría.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Sus pensamientos y recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por el ayudo grito de auxilio de una niña a la distancia.

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? – se pregunto alarmado, tirando un poco de las riendas de Epona, para que esta se dispusiera a correr.

Segundos más tarde ya se encontraba frente a una escena algo alármate, una pequeña niña se encontraba en el suelo y frente a ella una enorme Deku Baba se movía peligrosamente buscándola, por suerte la pequeña del miedo no se había movido y era esta la razón por la que la planta carnívora no la había atacado aún.

- ¡No te muevas! – le grito, advirtiéndole.

Link bajo rápidamente de Epona y tomando sus espada se acerco al monstruo, con cautela, era una verdadera suerte que acostumbrara a salir siempre con su espada.

- _Maldición… esta demasiado cerca… debo llamar la atención de _ _la Deku__ Baba__ para que ella pueda escapar_ – pensó acercándose aún más – _es ahora o nunca – _se dijo mentalmente, notando que la criatura ya había percibido su presencia.

El joven comenzó a correr hacia el monstruo, este quien estaba muy alerta, se movió amenazante abriendo su enorme boca repleta de filosos dientes, dejando que la venenosa baba púrpura cayera al suelo, dejando pequeñas posas burbujeantes.

- ¡¡¡Huye!!! – exclamo Link, esperando a que la pequeña reaccionara.

La niña se levanto del suelo como pudo, pero inmediatamente la Deku Baba puso toda su atención en ella, ahora la pequeña se encontraba más asustada que antes, la monstruosa criatura se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

Link corrió hasta el lugar donde la niña se encontraba detenida y se interpuso entre esta y el monstruo, deteniendo su ataque con la espada. La pequeña chillo asustada y se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro. La Deku Baba retrocedió un poco, solo para volver a embestir al chico.

- Debo cortar el tallo – se dijo acercándose más al monstruo agitando su espada una y otra vez.

Al fin consiguió que la filosa hoja de su arma cortara el tallo de la planta monstruosa, pero lo que siguió a continuación nunca se lo espero. La Deku Baba comenzó a avanzar por el suelo, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, impulsándose con lo que le quedaba de tallo.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Demasiado tarde, el monstruo ya se había abalanzado contra él, enterrando sus filosos dientes en su torso, dejando que el veneno entrara por sus hendidas. Link ahogo un grito de dolor, antes de reaccionar y clavar su espada en medio de la cabeza de la planta, matándola al fin.

Luego de eso calló de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitadamente. La niña seguía llorando.

- ¿Estas… bien? – le pregunto llevando una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de la chica.

- S…si… gra… gracias – le respondió limpiando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Dónde… vives? Si lo deseas… puedo llevarte con tus padres… - no entendía porque, pero se sentía tremendamente cansado y los parpados comenzaban a pesarle.

- No te preocupes, vivo muy cerca de aquí – respondió la pequeña levantándose – muchas gracias por todo – le volvió a agradecer haciendo una leve reverencia.

La niña comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar, agitando su pequeña mano en el aire despidiéndose del joven. Link sonrió satisfecho al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

- Bueno Epona… creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa – le dijo a la yegua, sosteniéndose de ella.

Epona lo observo con algo de preocupación, notando que las heridas que el joven tenía en el torso comenzaban a sangrar. Acerco su cabeza hasta que pudo sostener con su hocico la manga de Link, tiro suavemente de ella, tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué sucede Epona? – le pregunto.

La yegua relincho y agito su cabeza, para luego golpear el estomago de Link con su hocico.

- Ohh… no te preocupes… estoy bien – le dijo sonriéndole – estas heridas sanaran en unos días.

Las palabras del joven no calmaron demasiado a Epona, la verdad es que él no se veía nada bien, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Link no le presto mucha atención a los extraños síntomas que empezaban a manifestarse, y como si nada sucediera monto nuevamente a Epona y continúo con su camino.

* * *

Estaba a punto de anochecer, la luz anaranjada de la tarde estaba comenzando a declinar y el viento soplaba con más y más fuerza, agitando las secas hojas de los senderos.

Se detuvieron, al fin habían llegado a su destino.

- ¿Deseas que te acompañe? – le pregunto la mujer viendo como la joven bajaba del corcel.

- No es necesario Impa, estaré de regreso muy pronto… - le contesto la chica, quien ya avanzaba hacia la entrada de la casa.

La joven se detuvo a observar durante unos segundos el rosal que aún se encontraba en medio del pequeño jardín que Link tenía junto a su casa, ahora todas las plantas parecían haber perdido la vitalidad que antes habían tenido, pero de seguro, cuando la primavera volviera a reinar, todas esas plantas y flores renacerían con renovadas fuerzas y llenarían de colorido y vida el lugar.

Sus recuerdos divagaron en esos hermosos días de primavera en los que había pasado junto al chico, en ese entonces aún creía estar viviendo en un sueño… un sueño del que no deseaba despertar.

- Será mejor que me apresure… - se dijo volviendo a la realidad.

Acercándose a la entrada en la casa noto algo extraño, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

_- Tal vez Link no este en casa…_ - pensó tomando la manilla de la puerta, empujándola para poder ingresar en la estancia.

La casa estaba bastante oscura, la única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la que alcanzaba a colarse por las ventanas circulares de la casa, pero como estaba anocheciendo por lo que muy pronto, todo quedaría cubierto por las sombras.

- ¿Link? – lo llamo la joven, no estaba segura de él pudiera encontrarse dentro de este lugar - _¿Qué podría estar haciendo entre tanta oscuridad? – _se pregunto dispuesta a no seguir avanzando y volver con Impa.

Pero no lo hizo, algo se lo impidió, una extraña fuerza o presentimiento le decía que el joven se encontraba allí dentro. Siguió avanzando, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar contra algo, ni votar nada en la casa.

Se detuvo al sentir el peculiar sonido producido por vidrios rotos al pisarse.

- ¿Pero qué…? – comenzó a preguntarse, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una peculiar silueta en el suelo, que diviso en medio de la penumbra.

Rápidamente busco encima de los muebles algo con lo que pudiera alumbrar, encontrándose con unas velas a medio usar.

- Esto me servirá – se dijo tomando una de a velas y encendiendo la llama con sus poderes.

Al instante todo el cuarto quedo iluminado por la anaranjada luz de la vela, de inmediato, la chica vio lo que antes había pisado, se trataba de un vaso completamente destrozado, y el líquido que anteriormente había contenido, se encontraba derramado por el suelo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – se pregunto al mismo tiempo que levantaba un poco la mano sobre la que sostenía a vela, para poder observar a su alrededor - ¡¡¡LINK!!! – exclamo con notable preocupación y alarma, al ver el cuerpo del joven tirado sobre el suelo, boca abajo.

De inmediato se acerco hasta el chico y dejando la vela sobre uno de los muebles cercanos se hinco junto al joven.

- ¡Link, por favor responde! – lo llamo al mismo tiempo que con cuidado giraba su cuerpo.

Recostó la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla derecha, recordando que horas antes lo había golpeado.

- Link… - dijo esta vez casi en un susurro, sin poder contener sus lágrimas – lo siento tanto...

Ahora no solo esta arrepentida, sino que además, se sentía culpable. Recorrió lentamente el rostro del chico, notando que sus mejillas estaban sutilmente sonrojadas, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos y respiraba con gran dificultad.

- Su temperatura esta muy elevada… - dijo aún más preocupada, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas, sabía que llorando no lo ayudaría en nada – y… está herido – ahora por primera vez noto la manchas rojizas sobre la túnica verde del joven.

Con algo de esfuerzo trato de sostenerlo entre sus brazos, de tal manera que él quedara sentado sobre el suelo. Apoyo la cabeza del joven sobre su pecho, ahora podía sentir aún más su entrecortada respiración y el calor de su afiebrado cuerpo.

En ese momento Impa ingreso al cuarto, Zelda estaba tardando demasiado, temía que los jóvenes hubieran vuelto a discutir, pero al ver la escena se quedo paralizada… la joven sentada sobre el suelo, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo del inconciente chico...

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – le pregunto acercándose a la pareja, hincándose junto a ellos.

- No lo sé… pero… Link esta herido… - le respondió mirando a la mujer, la voz de la chica denotaba la gran preocupación que sentía -… creo que esta inconciente… se ve muy mal Impa… no se que es lo que tiene- casi podía sentir como su voz se quebraba.

Impa se acerco un poco más y observo con cuidado el rostro del joven.

- Tengo que examinar mejor esa herida… pero por los síntomas que presenta, al parecer Link esta envenenado… - le dijo tratando de conservar la calma – debemos recostarlo, yo lo llevare hasta la cama… busca algún tieso y llénalo de agua, hay que bajarle la fiebre.

Zelda, muy a su pesar, se vio obligada a separarse del joven. La mujer lo tomo como pudo y lo traslado hasta el cuarto en donde se encontraba la cama de Link. La joven princesa ingreso segundos más tarde en el cuarto, llevando consigo un tiesto lleno de agua.

- Esto no se ve nada bien Zelda – le informo la mujer examinando la herida del chico.

Link se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, Impa le había quitado las botas, el gorro, túnica verde y la camiseta blanca que acostumbraba a traer, dejando su torso completamente desnudo, ahora la chica podía ver claramente las profundas marcas que habían dejado los dientes de la planta carnívora.

- Una Deku Baba fue la que causo esta herida y por lo visto, inyecto demasiado veneno en el cuerpo de Link… no estoy segura si el pueda resistirlo por mucho tiempo… - continuo la Sheikah, levantándose de la cama, hasta el momento había permanecido sentada junto al joven.

- Pero… no podemos dejarlo así… - le dijo la chica, sintiéndose ahogada por la noticia – yo… yo no soportaría perderlo – le confeso.

Impa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto sin decir palabra alguna. La chica la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer… - le insistió, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, a causa de todas las confusas emociones que estaba sintiendo.

- Vamos a ir por medicina… - le dijo rápidamente – solo espero que podamos volver a tiempo.

- ¡NO! – la contradijo la chica mirando a la mujer con gran determinación.

Impa observo sorprendida a la princesa, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que la joven volvió a tomar la palabra.

- No dejare a Link aquí solo… no en ese estado – le dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico.

Link comenzaba a jadear, aforrándose con fuerza a las sabanas, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera teniendo una horrenda pesadilla, al mismo tiempo que un sudor frió perlaba su frente.

- Pero… Zelda, no puedo abandonarte aquí sola… - comenzó a decir la mujer.

- Yo no pienso moverme de este lugar… Link me necesita, ahora más que nunca… - le dijo interrumpiendo a su tutora – además… - bajo su mirada entristecida – nada de esto hubiera ocurrido de no ser por mis infundados celos… yo soy la responsable de esto…

La sheikah observo sorprendida a la joven y luego le dedico una sonrisa enternecida, tomando suavemente su mentón, la obligo a levantar su mirada.

- Si crees que eso es lo correcto, yo no me interpondré a tus deseos – le dijo de manera compresiva – iré por la medicina, tratare de regresar tan pronto como me sea posible, se que cuidaras bien de Link, pero por favor, descansa…

- No te preocupes Impa, yo estaré bien…- la tranquilizo – que las Diosas te acompañen en tu viaje.

- Nos veremos… - le despidió finalmente la mujer, dedicándole una última sonrisa.

Zelda pudo oír como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, ahora un fuerte viento azotaba las ventanas de la casa, casi completamente oscura. El cuarto donde Link y Zelda se encontraban estaba iluminado por una linterna, que Impa había encendido momentos antes.

- Link… - volvió a susurrar su nombre sentándose junto al joven.

Primero que nada, debía curar las heridas del chico. Quitándose los guantes, tomo un paño y lo humedeció en el tiesto con agua y luego lo paso suavemente sobre las heridas ensangrentadas del joven. Link se quejo al sentir la fría agua sobre su piel afiebrada y malherida.

- Lo siento Link… - dijo posando una de sus manos sobre el rostro del joven -… debo limpiar tus heridas… - ahora miraba al chico afligida, no quería hacerle daño.

Volvió a remojar el paño, para poder pasarlo nuevamente por su abdomen, Link volvió a quejarse, inclinando su rostro hacia atrás, tratando de soportar el dolor. El veneno de la planta monstruosa seguía quemándole la piel.

- Muy pronto pasara Link… resiste un poco más… debo retirar el veneno… - le dijo acariciando suavemente su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía limpiando las heridas – esto es mi culpa... – dijo bajando la mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas, no podía soportar ver sufrir al joven de ese modo.

- No… te preocupes… estoy bien – le dijo él de manera entrecortada, llevando una de sus manos hasta la que la joven tenía aún puesta sobre su abdomen.

Zelda levanto la mirada sorprendida… Link había despertado, se sentía infinitamente feliz por ello y si el chico no se hubiera encontrado herido, seguramente ella ya lo estaría abrazando con fuerza.

- Link… - susurro su nombre – cuanto lo siento… yo… ¿te desperté?

El chico estrecho suavemente la delicada mano de la joven con la suya.

- No es tu culpa Zelda… no sabes lo feliz que soy al volver a verte… al sentir tu presencia… creí que estaba soñando… y si es así… no quiero despertar… no quiero… volver a perderte… - le confeso, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

- Esto no es un sueño… yo estoy aquí… junto a ti… - le dijo dulcemente, apartando algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían los ojos del joven.

- Júramelo… - le pidió esforzándose para mantener sus parpados abiertos.

La chica se inclino hacía adelante, acercando su rostro al del joven, hasta que sus labios se rozaron sutilmente. Link suspiro complacido al sentir nuevamente el suave contacto con los labios de la chica contra los suyos, si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias o si el tuviera algo de energía, en estos momentos la estaría besando con verdadera pasión, aún no podía creer que la joven se encontrara junto a él...

- Te lo juró… - le susurro, antes de unir definitivamente sus labios, había notado el deseo que Link sentía tan solo con el roce de su labios y ella, no se negaría a dejarlo probar sus labios, sabiendo perfectamente que ella tampoco podía soportar un segundo más.

El beso fue lento y cariñoso, Zelda guiaba cada uno de los movimientos, de manera pausada y profunda. Link hacia su mejor esfuerzo por corresponderle, había apoyado una de sus manos sobre la nuca de la joven, asegurándose de esa manera que ella no se escaparía tan fácilmente. La princesa trato de profundizar un poco el beso, pero al sentir un leve quejido de parte del joven se separo de él.

- Discúlpame… estas herido, debí tener más cuidado – le dijo algo arrepentida, se había dejado llevar por la agradable sensación que la inundaba cada vez que lo besaba y había olvidado las heridas del joven.

- No te…disculpes… si yo no me hubiera confiado… en estos momentos… te demostraría… lo mucho que me hacías falta… en verdad lamento haberte hecho… esperar tanto tiempo… - se disculpo cerrando sus ojos, completamente agotado.

- Link… no digas eso, por favor… yo… fui una tonta… me deje llevar por los celos y… me cegué a la verdad, no sabes cuanto lamento haberte gritado de esa manera – le dijo acariciando sus rubios cabellos con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, recorría lentamente su pecho.

- ¿Estas… celosa? – le pregunto sonriéndole – eso significa que… ¿no has dejado… de quererme… verdad?

- No digas tonterías Link, yo te amo… y te seguiré amando hasta el final de mis días… no sabes cuanto necesito tenerte a mi lado, y ahora que estas mal herido, me siento tan culpable… no soporto verte en este estado.

- Ninguna herida… es tan profunda y dolorosa… como la de creer… que te había perdido… para siempre… - le dijo casi susurrándole.

Zelda sonrió enternecida por las palabras del joven, él había vuelto a dormirse.

- Debo vendar tus heridas – le dijo suavemente para no despertarlo.

Antes de vendarlo, esparció sobre su piel dañada una especie de pomada, que serviría para cicatrizar las heridas y luego con sumo cuidado las cubrió con los vendajes, procurando que estas no quedaran demasiado apretadas, ni muy sueltas.

- Con eso será suficiente…

Ahora las heridas de Link ya no sangraban y sanarían rápidamente con un poco de reposo, pero el seguía respirando con dificultad y a cada minuto que pasaba su fiebre iba en aumento, el veneno que recorría su sangre seguía haciendo su efecto.

La joven cambio el agua del tiesto y volvió rápidamente junto a Link. Usando una pañoleta que traía consigo, trataba de disminuir la temperatura del chico, humedeciendo la tela y colocándola sobre la frente del joven. Pero al parecer esto no estaba dando resultados.

Link comenzó a temblar, la chica sostuvo una de sus manos, percatándose de lo frió que estaba el cuerpo del joven y lo peor es que la fiebre no disminuía. Rápidamente lo cubrió con las mantas y siguió con el trabajo de colocar la tela húmeda y fría sobre su frente.

- Zelda… - la llamo entre sueños.

- Estoy aquí Link… - le susurro al oído, sosteniendo con fuerza una de las manos del joven – no me apartare de tu lado… _necesita beber algo… _- pensó notando lo reseco de sus labios.

Con cuidado trato que el joven se incorporara, acomodando la almohada detrás de su espalda para que pudiera apoyarse. Llenando una pequeña taza con agua la acerco hacia el rostro del chico.

- Link… debe un poco de agua – le pidió.

El joven tomo un poco del líquido y Zelda espero a que lo tragara, para volver a acercarle la taza a los labios. Luego volvió a recostarlo y cubrirlo con las mantas.

- Resiste un poco más… Impa llegara en cualquier momento… _o por lo menos… eso espero _– le dijo tratando de alentarlo.

El tiempo siguió avanzando, las horas se hacían eternas y la fiebre de Link seguía en aumento al igual que la frecuencia de su pulso y respiración.

- Zelda… puedo… ¿pedirte algo? – le pregunto entreabriendo sus ojos, sintiendo el peso de sus parpados.

- Lo que quieras Link… haré lo que me pidas…

- Podrías… acercarte… un poco más… - le volvió ha hablarle, haciendo pausas para poder respirar.

- Si eso en algo puede ayudarte… - le dijo inclinándose hacia delante, acercando so rostro al del chico.

Link hizo un esfuerzo y colocando una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de la chica y acorto la distancia que los separaba, uniendo nuevamente sus labios. En un principio Zelda no supo como reaccionar, no se esperaba esa acción de parte del joven, pero luego correspondió a la suave que él le otorgaba.

- Link… - pronunció su nombre dulcemente al separarse solo por escasos centímetros del joven – deberías descansar… - le dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba la aún sonrojada mejilla del chico.

- Recuéstate a mi lado… - le pidió manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto algo confundida por su petición.

- Por favor… solo… será un momento…

- Todo el que quieras… - le dijo ella, acariciando el cabello del chico al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente.

Zelda se acomodo junto al joven y este se acurruco junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, recostando su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella.

- _Se ve tan encantador… - _pensó sonriendo enternecida.

La fiebre aún no bajaba, pero Link parecía estar mucho mejor, sobre su rostro se dibujaba una complacida sonrisa, incluso respiraba más pausado. La joven seguía acariciando los cabellos del chico con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, masajeaba suavemente su espalda, escuchando satisfecha, los suspiros del joven.

Finalmente el cansancio termino por vencerla, quedándose dormida, sin dejar de abrazar al joven Hylian.

* * *

La mujer ingreso nuevamente a la casa, al amanecer, ahora traía consigo un frasco con una poción roja, la cual serviría para combatir el veneno que la planta carnívora había inyectado en Link.

- Al parecer, ambos se encuentran bien – se dijo acercándose a la cama, en donde Link y Zelda dormían placidamente, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro – se ven muy tiernos…

La princesa sostenía al joven de manera protectora, entre sus brazos, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza del chico, mientras él permanecía acurrucado sobre su pecho, abrazándose al cuerpo de ella. La manta casi se encontraba completamente sobre él suelo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía notar este hecho.

- Zelda… - le susurro la mujer, moviéndola suavemente para despertarla.

La joven abrió perezosamente los ojos, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de la Sheikah, quien inmediatamente le dijo.

- Veo que tú presencia a sido suficiente para apaciguar el dolor de Link…

Zelda se sonrojo ante el comentario de Impa, pero aún así no se separo del joven.

- Toma – le dijo extendiéndole en frasco con el líquido carmesí – esto de seguro le ayudara.

- Gracias Impa – sostuvo el frasco, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico.

Impa le ayudo a la joven a incorporar a Link, ahora el se encontraba sentado sobre la cama. Zelda aún lo sostenía con uno de sus brazos, para mantenerlo cerca de su cuerpo.

- Link… ¿me escuchas? – le pregunto acariciando su mejilla – está poción te ayudara a eliminar el veneno… - volvió a hablarle suavemente, acercando la boca del frasco a los labios del joven.

Link bebió lentamente el espeso líquido, sintiendo como este le producía un alivió inmediato al pasar por su garganta. La princesa se levantó y volvió a recostar al chico, acomodándole la almohada.

- ¿Con eso será suficiente? – le pregunto a su tutora, sin dejar de observar al joven.

- No se preocupe princesa, ahora Link esta fuera de peligro – le respondió posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven – y nosotras deberíamos partir…

- Quiero quedarme – le dijo volteándose para poder mirar a la mujer – por favor… déjame permanecer un momento más junto a Link…

La Sheikah la observo durante unos segundos, meditando con cuidado su respuesta.

- Esta bien, Zelda – le dijo suspirando resignada, rindiéndose ante la mirada suplicante de la princesa – solo por esta vez.

- ¡¡Eres la mejor, Impa!! – exclamo feliz abrazando efusivamente a su tutora.

La mujer correspondió el abrazo y al separarse acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza de la joven.

- Ya estuvo bueno Zelda, debo regresar al castillo – le informo – cuídate… ¿si?

- Dalo por hecho – le respondió aún sonriente.

Impa volvió a marcharse, debía llegar al castillo antes de que el rey lo hiciera, sino, estaría en problemas. Ahora Zelda y Link volvían a estar solos, aunque el chico seguía durmiendo. La joven se acerco nuevamente hasta la cama y se inclino un poco, solo para tocar con una de sus manos la frente de Link.

- Que alivio… la fiebre esta bajando – dijo por lo bajo, para no despertar al chico.

Luego de comprobar que Link se estaba recuperando, salio del cuarto y se acerco a una de las muchas ventanas circulares de la casa, abriendo una de ella, admirando el lindo amanecer.

- Creo que después de todo… los días de otoño me parecen hermosos… - susurro observando el paisaje coloreado de ocre, sepia y oro.

- Y son aún más bellos con tu encantadora presencia – le susurró el joven, quien ahora la abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda.

- ¡¿Link?! – dijo entre sorprendida y alarmada, el chico la había tomado completamente desprevenida – pero… ¿Cuándo despertaste? – le pregunto.

El chico hundió su rostro el cuello de la joven, sintiendo el exquisito perfume de su piel. Zelda se estremeció al sentirlo.

- Acabo de hacerlo y al levantarme me sorprendí al ver junto a mi ventana a la única flor a la que parece no afectarle ni el tiempo, ni las estaciones… estás más hermosa que nunca…- le respondió besando la piel desnuda de su cuello.

- Deberías estar recostado – lo regaño la chico separándose de él para poder voltear y enfrentarlo con la mirada – aún estas herido, tienes que reposar.

- Pues… yo me encuentro perfectamente – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, atrapándola nuevamente entre sus brazos – me siento como nuevo…

- Link… - paso sus brazos por los hombros del joven y colocándose de puntillas logro alcanzar el rostro del joven – estoy muy feliz de verte bien nuevamente – le susurro para luego besarlo.

El joven correspondió inmediatamente, atrayendo el cuerpo de la princesa hacia el suyo, colocando sus manos sobre su estrecha cintura, disfrutando cada segundo de esa deliciosa caricia, que solo podía otorgarle la joven.

- Quiero… mostrarte algo… - le susurro al separarse.

Link se vistió rápidamente y sosteniendo una de las manos de la joven la guió hasta afuera.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto avanzando por el sendero cubierto de hojas secas.

- Ya lo veras… - le respondió sonriéndole dulcemente.

El joven aparto algunos arbustos resecos que interrumpían su camino y ingreso por una especie de túnel, con las paredes cubiertas de enredaderas, al salir Zelda se detuvo sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunto pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la joven – ¿no crees que es un lindo espectáculo?

- Es… maravilloso… - dijo aún sin salir de su asombro – pero… ¿Cómo?

El lugar era cercado por enormes árboles de hojas amarillentas, pero al centro del claro, justo frente a ellos había una gran extensión de tierra cubierta de flores de seis pétalos alargados, de un color lila intenso, verdaderamente hermosas y en el centro de cada flor sobresalían brillantes estambres anaranjados.

- Estas plantas florecen en esta época del año – le explico atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo.

- Son hermosas…

Era increíble que en medio del otoño existieran flores tan frescas y bellas como aquellas.

- No tanto como usted princesa… - le susurro.

Zelda sonrió ante el comentario del joven. Ambos se sentaron sobre el suelo y admiraron abrazados durante largo rato las bellas flores otoñales… porque las flores más hermosas y especiales son aquellas que florecen en medio de la tempestad.

Ahora que se encontraban juntos, admirando ese espectáculo, ambos sentían que sus corazones ardía más que nunca el fuego de su amor… ese que había sido revelado una tormentosa noche de invierno y que ahora volvía a renacer con más fuerza que nunca en esta clara mañana de otoño…

**FIN **

¡¡TERMINE!! Después de mil siglos XD!!, tal vez me demore pero… ¡¡al fin termine este fic!!, en verdad lo lamento, pero últimamente no había estado muy inspirada para escribir romance y creo ¬o¬ que aún no le estaba -.-UU quedo terrible TOT, pero bueno… hice el intento ¿no? n.nU.

Si se están preguntando, que relación tiene el título con el capi, pues… el cólquico o la rosa del azafrán, es el nombre que reciben las flores del Azafrán XD!!, las flores que describo al final de este capi, que por cierto ;D son muy lindas n.n.

Antes de despedirme le quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron, leerán o hicieron el intento de leer este fic XD!! TOT en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecérselos, ni tampoco las tengo para disculpar mi GRAN demora TOT. Agradezco los reviews dejados por Dialirvi , **Fox McCloude,** Savyna, Guenhwyar, navi-the-fairy, Naruto Ikari de Hyrule…. nOn en verdad gracias por la molestia ;D.


End file.
